Batman Beyond: Rebirth of the Batgirl
by Pootamis
Summary: What if things had been different? What if Melanie's most inner desire had come true. How would have things turned out. Go into an alternate universe of Batman Beyond.
1. Prayers Answered

Countless tables needing cleaning. Sweat dripping down from her face to her white work shirt below. Feeling fatigue all across her body. Conditions that some bared almost every single day. Some that didn't care about the work as long as it brought in the money. To others conditions that terrified them to the core. But these conditions didn't frighten her. No not for this young woman. A woman known as the worldwide criminal Ten from the Royal Flush Gang. But known to a few others just as Melanie Walker. A young woman that was so mysterious to everyone around her that would witness her walk on by them on any given day.

Mysterious not by choice. Mysterious because of her lifestyle. The lifestyle of being a criminal. A criminal that would move from city to city all across the world never staying in one place. Never staying in any city for a long period of time. A reason that her father would explain as not being needed anymore. Not needed due to the job being completed and the next big score that was awaiting for them.

A lifestyle that she always hated. Hated for not ever being able to form a bond with anyone. To never be able to have any friends. To never be able to know what it was like to have a normal life. To never experience what it was like to have someone truly care for her that wasn't apart of her own family.

But then it happened. She had seen him. Seen a boy roughly the same age as her just outside of a local juice bar. A boy that had instantly intrigued her. Intrigue that forced her to take a chance. A chance she knew she shouldn't have taken. But something inside of her pushed that thought to the side.

And she was glad she did take the chance. Take the chance to know the teenaged boy. A boy named Terry McGinnis. Someone that made her intrigue only risen every passing second she had spent with him. Intrigue that made her finally do something that she never thought she would ever do. To do something that she thought she wouldn't ever get the chance to do. To share a kiss. A kiss that had lit a spark inside of her. A spark she had never felt before. A feeling she never wanted to go away.

But her family had other ideas. Ideas of continuing their way of life like that had done before. A lifestyle none of them had no problem continuing. But she didn't want that. Not anymore. Her heart wouldn't allow it. Wouldn't allow her to be taken away. Be taken away from Gotham City. Be taken away from Terry.

There was only one problem. A problem she wished she didn't ever have to face. A decision of having to choose between what her heart wanted and her family. From choosing between the man that she loves and her own flesh and blood. A decision she had instantly hated her mother for even making her choose.

A decision that would soon haunt her from the series of consequences that were to follow. The consequences of watching each member of her family being apprehended by Gotham City's greatest hero The Batman. The consequence of having to look towards Terry's face as she was loaded into the back of a police car. To witness a look of pure sadness across his face.

A look that had haunted her during her time in prison until that fateful day. The day she had been released out of prison and was determined to start a new chapter in her life. A chapter she hoped was with him. Was with Terry. But life had a funny way of getting in her way. Getting in her way again when things started to turn for the better with a simple ransom note.

The ransom of her family by a criminal gang known throughout Gotham City as The Jokerz. A note with specific instructions that needed to be followed to ensure her family's safety. A note that had forced her to go back to her life of crime for one last time. Only this time she was going to make sure to get what she wanted. Get to see the man that she had often dreamed about on most nights. Dreamed about seeing him again.

And she had gotten her wish. Only it wasn't how she had planned it out in her head. It wasn't running into him on the streets. It wasn't from seeing him inside of a random night club. No instead she had used the skills that she had been taught over the years to wait for him inside his very own apartment. An apartment that she had slowly learned some new information about him. Information that made her heart pound even more. The look as if he was the only one that occupied the small residence with no signs of anyone living with him anywhere inside of the apartment.

No pictures of any girlfriends in sight. No instead only a few pictures were seen on a small dresser in the corner of the room. Pictures that she instantly recognized as his family. Pictures of Terry with his little brother Matthew. A picture of him with not only Matthew but his mother Mary. A picture that had brought a smile to her face before she had noticed something being hidden underneath one of the picture frames. A folded up picture of Terry along with his deceased father Warren. A picture she had to quickly put back as the senses she had acquired over the years came to life before she witnessed him walk into the apartment.

A moment she had been waiting for so long. The moment she would be able to see him again. To be able to talk to him face to face. A moment she had dreamed about for so long. A moment she wished would happen more often after this given night. A night of confessions and apologies. Apologies for choosing her family over him. Confessions of needing a place to stay. A place to stay in order to hide from him. To hide from The Batman. A request that was met. A request that had made an inner desire of her's come to life. The desire to be in his arms once again.

But as much as she wanted to stay she had to leave him once again for her family. Only this time she made a promise to herself. A promise to make her way back to him. To retire her life of crime once and for all to live out the rest of her life with him. If he would have her in his life. A situation she is still uncertain of to this day. A situation that makes her question Batman's character. Question him as a human being. Question him if he is even a hero.

All because of the letter. A letter she had handed to him. A letter she wanted him to give to Terry for her. A letter that would explain everything. Everything that she had not told him. And most important of all the location where she could be found if he wanted to find her. Information that she would never give to anyone else. Only him. Information that now as she waits inside of the restaurant getting ready to end her shift makes her heart not only beat with hope but also doubt.

Doubt that he would ever come. Doubt that he truly cares for her. Nobody truly did before. Not her father. Not even her own mother. Not after learning the truth. The truth that the ransom note was a fake. Not a ransom but instead a test. A test made up by her father to test her loyalty to the gang.

But then there was hope. Hope that he would walk through those doors. Walk through those doors with love in his eyes. Love for her. Hope she was holding onto by a thread. A thread from the memory of the last time they were together. The memory of what it felt like. What it felt like when he had kissed her. Kissed her with so much passion. How it felt to be in his arms as the sun rose up in the distance. How tight of a grip he had on her as though he never wanted to let her go.

As she glances over her shoulder for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour at the entrance doors to see no movement anywhere in sight letting out a sigh Melanie turns her head back forward as a look of defeat comes across her face. A look that had come across her face just a few days ago when she had been told that her letter had been delivered to Terry. A letter she hoped would lead him back to her.

Suddenly as she hears the sound of the entrance doors slowly opening figuring it is a late night customer looking to get in a few drinks at the bar before the restaurant closed for the evening letting out a sigh Melanie drops the rag in her hand down onto a nearby table as she slowly turns around before her eyes widen when she sees him. Terry slowly approaching her from the entrance.

An image she never thought she was ever going to see. An image she has to blink a few times to make sure is real before slowly unaware to her knowledge her feet start moving forward towards him to only have her within moments be taken into his arms. A feeling she never thought she would ever feel again. A feeling that makes her heart skip a beat before her eyes widen and tears of joy come down her cheeks as she feels him gently pressing his lips to her own.


	2. Confessions

Happiness,joy,carefree. Emotions many have experienced throughout their lives. All except for one individual. An individual whom for the first time in her young life is starting to feel these emotions as she snuggles closer to the man that she loves. A man that has slowly given her everything that she has wanted in her life. To finally have someone. Someone that truly cared about her. Cared about her wellbeing. Someone that didn't care about the mistakes she had made in the past. No instead only cared about the future. A future of them being together.

A future she never thought to ever see. Not because of her former way of life. Not because of her family. No only because of herself. The way she always had to remain in the shadows. Remain in the shadows in hope that nobody would recognize her. A strange sense of fear. But she didn't feel that way anymore. No instead now she could rise up out of the shadows. She could walk down every street corner with her head held up high. She could finally be herself and not the criminal Ten.

All thanks to him. Terry McGinnis. The man that had managed to capture her heart. A heart that she never thought would be given to anyone on the planet. But that had changed. He had showed her that she had a choice. A choice of what she wanted in her life. To give her the courage to do what she had always wanted in her life. A way out. A way out of past life. A way to step forward and start a new chapter. Just like how she knew deep down her mother had always hoped would happen.

Always hoped that she would find a way out of that life. Find a way to never put on the Ten uniform ever again. To find that special someone. Someone that would treat her right. Someone that would treat her like a queen. A queen that she had always seen her. And it happened. Her mother's wishes had come true. She did find him. Find the one that would treat her right. Find the one that in her heart she knew she belonged with. But it had come with a cost.

The cost of her family. Or so she thought. A family that she had trusted. A family that she had thought cared for her. But she was wrong. She was so wrong. Instead she was seen only as an accomplice. An accomplice to each of their crimes. Just another face in the criminal gang. A gang that she could only wish would spend the rest of their days behind bars. Even the closest member of her former family. Someone she had a connection with. Her older brother Jack.

A brother that she had a connection with ever since they were little. A bond that she never thought could be broken. But not anymore. Not after what he had done. Had willingly went along with her parent's plan. A plan that instantly shattered their bond to never be repaired. A former bond of siblings that had made her consider bailing him out of prison. But she thought the better of it.

Now as she feels the warmth of Terry's body heat as they sit in complete silence on a park bench with nothing but a full moon and some street lights that have yet to turn off moving in closer Melanie can't help but smile into Terry's chest just enjoying the moment between them. A moment she never wanted to end. But she knew that it did. They need to talk. Talk about everything that has happened. Talk about where they go from here.

" We should talk about this."

As she hears Terry letting out a small sigh turning her head slightly Melanie glances up to see Terry giving her a slight nod before she turns her head back forward to look off into the distance.

" I'll go first. I'm sorry Terry."

Taking a deep breathe as she turns her head to see Terry looking down towards her with a confused look slowly a sad smile comes across Melanie's face as she reaches over to grab his free hand before she turns her head back forward unable to look at him in the eyes fearing the worst.

" I'm so sorry for everything. For all of the pain that i've put you through…."

" And so am i."

With a confused look coming across her face slowly turning her head around Melanie looks up to see Terry looking down towards her with guilt filled eyes before slowly she gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

" What do you mean? You didn't cause any of this to happen. None of what happened was your fault."

" Yes it was."

" No it wasn't. The blame falls solely upon my shoulders. I was the one that decided to live a life of crime. Not you."

" I could have been."

" What do you mean you could have been?"

" Let's just say i've had my fair share of run ins with the Gotham City's police force when i was younger. I used to be part of this street gang run by this kid named Charlie Big Time Bigelow. Some low level thug that thought he was hot stuff. Because of that i served a three month stint in juvenile hall."

" So what you're saying is i've bagged myself a bad boy. I don't see any harm in that. Infact i like it."

As he watches a small smile coming across Melanie's face Terry can't help but let out a chuckle as he feels her burying her head back into his chest.

" Yeah but that's not the point i'm trying to make."

" Then what is the point you're trying to make?"

" There have been some things that i've kept a secret from you."

" And so have i. Terry there is some things that i've wanted to tell you for so long. I wanted to tell you about the gang. But i just couldn't. I couldn't betray them. They were my family. But not anymore. I had to make a choice. The moment you stepped through those restaurant's doors and i felt your arms around me once again it was then we started a new chapter. A new chapter of our lives. I swore to myself that if you were to walk back into my life that i wouldn't waste the chance of being with you. No more secrets. No more lies. I'm done with that life. All i want now is to be with you."

" You shouldn't."

Suddenly as her eyes widen turning her head Melanie looks back up to see Terry looking down towards her with guilt filled eyes before slowly her hand leaves his own to only find its way onto his cheek.

" What is it that you want to tell me?"

" I….I need to show you something."

* * *

With the sound of only a click from the door's locks being undone echoing through the hallway with a look of curiosity and worry across her face as she slowly follows after Terry into his apartment to only watch him moments later reapply the locks before proceeding down the small hallway towards his bedroom Melanie's concern deepens as she slowly follows after him.

" Terry? What is it that you wanted me to see? You're starting to scare me."

As she follows after Terry into his bedroom suddenly Melanie comes to a complete stop when she sees Terry sitting down on his bed before she watches him nod his head over towards the corner of the room as he looks down towards the floorboard.

" It's in the closet."

With a confused look coming across her face as she slowly makes her way over towards the closet in the corner Melanie can't help but look over towards Terry with concern as she sees him continuing to stare down at the floorboard with guilt filled eyes before as she turns back forward Melanie slowly throws open the closet's doors. Suddenly as she sees a certain uniform hanging up on one of the closet's hangers Melanie's eyes widen as slowly her hands move forward to touch the fabric. The fabric of a symbol that she had hated for so long. The symbol of the hero that called Gotham City his home. A symbol to all those in the crime underworld would always fear. The Batman symbol.

Suddenly as her hands start to shake in a sudden move Melanie retracts her hands as she snaps her body around to send Terry an intense glare.

" You lied to me! You never told me that you are Batman! Why have you kept this a secret from me!? Don't you care about me?!"

" I do. That's why i had to show you this before you decided if i was worth it. I wanted you to see who i used to be."

" How did this even happen!?"

As he glances away from Melanie to look down towards the ground suddenly it hits him. The painful memories of that night. The night his world had changed. A night filled with so much pain. So much anger. So much guilt. Guilt that he has carried with him to this very day. Guilt that slowly unaware to his knowledge makes his body slowly get up from his bed to only make it's way towards a small picture on his dresser while a pair of eyes are watching his every move with concern. Reaching over as he gently grabs a hold of the picture and starts to trace over the picture with his thumb out of the corner of his eye Terry sees Melanie's facial features soften before within moments as he looks back down towards the picture Terry feels a hand being gently placed on his shoulder.

" Terry?"

" It's because of me. I wasn't there…."

" You weren't there? Terry you're not making any sense."

" I was at this nightclub with my ex girlfriend Dana Tan. I ended up making my way to the nightclub after i had this argument with my dad. This street gang known as The Jokerz ended up showing up outside of the club just as i arrived and decided they wanted to have their own sick version of fun. They started to make a few moves towards a few of the girls in the crowd including Dana before i put a stop to it. I lead them away from the club and found myself being chased towards this mansion on the outskirts of town.

They ended up cornering me at this steel gate. Then it happened. This old man just appeared out of nowhere and started to take down the gang with ease using this cane in his hand. I never saw anything like it before. When i went to thank him the old man collapsed to the ground and had me lead him to the mansion to retrieve his medication.

As i was about to leave i noticed something really weird in one of the rooms. This bat was trapped inside of this old clock. When i tried to open the clock to free the bat it was then that i found out that the clock was hiding this passageway. This passageway leading into nothing but darkness.

That was when i came across this. The suit. The legendary Batcave. I didn't get a good look around the first time. The old man must of had a warning go off in his head because he showed up down in the cave and forced me to leave. When i got home…."

Suddenly as she sees Terry's eyes getting watery Melanie's eyes widen before she gives his shoulder a small squeeze as she hears him taking a shaky breathe.

" When i arrived back home there was these police cruisers everywhere outside of the complex along with my mother. I knew something was wrong right then when i saw the look on her face. She told me that The Jokerz had payed a visit to the complex. When i didn't see my father anywhere i ran as fast as i could into the complex. It was then when i saw what they did to him."

As he feels Melanie giving his shoulder a small squeeze Terry can't help but glance over towards her to see her looking at him with concern before he feels a few tears escape his eyes to the ground below.

" I yelled at him Mel. I yelled at him when he was only trying to help me. I should have been there. We could have fought them off."

In a sudden move reaching over Melanie brings Terry into an embrace before moments later as she feels him burying his head into her shoulder slowly she starts to gently trace circles across his back.

" Don't. Don't do that to yourself."

" I should have been there…."

" You didn't know. You couldn't have known."

" If i was just there…."

" I know Terry. I know."

For the next couple of minutes remaining perfectly still Melanie holds Terry in complete silence before as a confused look across her face leaning back Melanie looks at Terry.

" What did you mean when you said you wanted me to see who you used to be?"

" I had to make a choice. Just like you did. I chose you."


	3. I Choose You

I had to make a choice. Just like you did. I chose you. A statement that she never thought she would ever hear. Let alone find out the one that she truly cares about is also a man symbolizing her greatest hatred. Or used to anyways. Hatred that had made her fear for her life. The fear of always having to look over her shoulder everywhere she had gone fearing she would be discovered by The Batman. A fear that seemed to go away once she had found out who was behind the cowl. The last person that she ever suspected him to be. The one person that she knew never intended to ever hurt her in anyway. Information that made so many things become crystal clear to her now.

Crystal clear as to why she sensed an over protectiveness towards her the last time she had an encounter with The Batman. How he had wanted her to do the right thing. How he was always there looking out for her

But this statement. A statement that is still ringing through her head was different. A statement that brings back a memory into her mind. A memory that she will always remember for years to come.

The very memory of the last conversation she ever had with her mother in private. A conversation where so many questions had been asked. Questions about love. What it felt like. When would she even know when she felt it. And if she did how would she know who would be right for her. Questions that are being answered right now.

How her heart pace has picked up drastically as she stares into his eyes in total silence. Eyes that are only displaying nothing but affection and understanding towards her. How she has the never ending feeling in her heart to never want him to let her go. Not now and not ever again. But this statement provided her the answer to her last question. Just by what he was doing right now for her. How he has looked past her past history. How he has walked back into her life when anyone else would run away and forget her name. But most important of all the sacrifice he was willing to make. Willing to sacrifice being Gotham City's greatest hero. Willing to sacrifice one of the biggest things in his life. Not for Gotham City. Not for his former employer. Maybe not even for himself. Instead only for her. A sacrifice that slowly begins to make Melanie's eyes watery as she looks deep into Terry's own in dead silence just getting lost in the moment hoping that what she is hearing and seeing in front of her is truly real and not some fantasy.

" You….you gave up being The Batman….for me?"

" Yes. I did. I have. After i read your letter that night, I knew what i had to do. My former employer didn't agree with my decision saying that you couldn't be trusted. It became clear to me that i was going to came down to a choice. A choice of having to choose between staying on the path i was on already in being The Batman or getting to be with you. I chose you and will always choose you. I just hope that i didn't take too long to decide."

In a sudden move as she feels a fear tears escaping her eyes to only slip down her cheeks leaning forward Melanie presses her lips gently to Terry's own before just seconds later she breaks off the kiss to bury her head into his shoulder as a small smile starts to form on her face.

" Thank you. Thank you for believing in me. I promise you it won't go to waste."

* * *

So this is how it ends. The legacy of The Batman. A legacy that will die along with Terry. These are just some of the many thoughts going through the mind of Bruce Wayne as he sits by the Batcomputer. A legacy that he has built ever since he was younger. The legacy of Gotham City's greatest hero. The dark knight. The cape crusader. Just some of the many nicknames he had been given over the years.

A legacy that he had passed down to another. Another man that he found to be a suitable replacement. A young man that reminded him so much of himself. The attitude he would bring. The bravery he would show each and every single night he would go out onto the streets. Bravery that enabled him to watch a vast number of new criminals that had made their presence felt run for the hills once they had encountered him.

Someone that he knew was always conflicted. Conflicted with just some of the problems he has had over the years. Conflicted between to do what his heart wanted and to protect. Protect the city that he has called his home ever since he was younger. Something that would always get in the way. Get in the way of what another part of him always wanted. To not be alone anymore. To have someone that would always be by his side.

But it was not meant to be. As he snaps out of his thoughts to look up towards the Batcomputer's screen with a simple click on the computer mouse suddenly a small picture comes up onto the screen. Followed by another. And another. Pictures of the few women in his life that he has ever cared about. Woman that he had wished for years to have one more chance with. Women that would always hold a special place in his heart.

As he scrolls through countless pictures from the likes of former heroes including Zatanna and former villains that he had encountered in his younger days including Selina Kyle there was always one person that would always hold a special place in his heart. Not Selina Kyle. The woman that he seemed to have an off and on relationship with. A relationship that was never able to blossom due to trust issues.

Surprisingly not even Barbara Gordon. Someone that had stayed by his side for the longest time. Someone that he had thought was going to be the one at one time. But it wasn't the case. A part of him never wanted that. Instead another part of him wanted her. Another woman that always intrigued him from the moment they had met. A woman that he had not seen for so long. But it didn't stop him from keeping track of her. Keeping track of the good she was doing around the world.

A woman that goes by the name of Talia al Ghul. The daughter of The Demon. A woman that had always helped him in the past. Just like she had done a few centuries ago. How she had came to his aid and helped defeat Rasu al Ghul himself in combat. A moment that he would never forget. A moment that as he slowly relives the memory in his mind slowly makes his mind drift back off to the problem at hand. The problem of trying to find a way to convince his protege to return.

A problem he knew would not be easy to solve. A problem that he was unsure of how to fix. The very same problem that he had avoided during his younger days. Days when he would chase Selina Kyle across rooftops. Days when they seemed to have some sort of connection. A connection that had made him want to have a relationship with her that didn't end up with her in handcuffs. A relationship that he was witnessing Terry taking a chance on right now. A chance to be with someone without having to worry about being The Batman. Instead just being himself.

A chance he knew was too risky. Even for Terry. Especially with what he was doing right now. Leaving this all behind. Leaving the city unprotected. Just like he had done so long ago. But could he really convince him to come back? Especially when it was made clear where he stood on the situation. A situation that immediately damaged the trust between the two of them.

That he was unsure of. Just like how he was unsure of her. The woman that made Terry walk away from all of this. The legacy that he was slowly building for himself as the new Batman. His legacy. A woman that seemed to have almost the same exact relationship with Terry that he had with Talia. The very same feelings were shared. The same willingness to protect the other. The same background history. History that instantly made him worry. Worry from her past doings of being apart of a very successful gang that is known world wide. Worry that she would change Terry from the man that he knows now into something worse. Someone worst. The very same thing that he would help guide Terry to fight every single night.

A thought that terrifies him to the core before he shakes off this thought and slowly gets back to work on the Batcomputer as Ace slowly lays down at his feet.

* * *

" There is still something that i still don't understand. How did you become Batman? I mean it's not like you stole the suit from the Batcave or anything like that."

For the next few seconds as she listens in to the sound of his heart beating into her ear with every passing second Melanie can't help but smile into Terry's chest as they lay across his bed before slowly as she feels him bringing her closer to his body slowly Melanie turns her head to look up to see Terry looking down towards her with a grin across his face.

" You didn't?"

" I did. I needed the suit for something."

" So what you are saying is not only is my boyfriend a extremely bad boy but it also the first one ever to steal Batman's suit? Boy did i win the lottery. How did you do it or better question why did you steal the suit? Were you looking to sell it or something?"

" No. I wasn't looking to sell the suit. I was going to return it once i had no further use for it."

" Well you're no fun. So what did you need the suit for? Must have been pretty important for you to steal from Batman. Well the former Batman anyways."

Suddenly as she sees Terry's facial features drop the smile across Melanie's face vanishes before seconds later as she sees him turning his head to look towards the closed closet doors reaching up Melanie lays her hand gently down on his cheek.

" Hey. It's okay. It's just me. What did you need the suit for? Did it have anything to do with your father? We're you going to use the suit to pay The Jokerz a visit or something?"

" Yeah. Something like that. After the funeral, I moved in with my mom and my little brother. My parents got separated a few years ago. When i was bringing in my things, I came across this cd inside of this picture frame of my dad and I. When i took a closer look at what was inside of the disc, I knew that whatever was on that disc cost my dad his life. So i took it to the one person that i knew that i could trust."

" The Batman. Who is he?"

" Bruce Wayne. But i prefer to call him the old man."

" Wait did you say Bruce Wayne? As in the millionaire Bruce Wayne?"

" That would be the one."

" Then some things are actually starting to make sense now."

" What do you mean?"

" My mother used to tell me stories about The Batman when i was younger. When The Batman first disappeared nobody including her or the rest of the gang could figure out why. Why he would disappear all of a sudden. If he had been killed then surely one of the criminals responsible would have gloated over the fact that they had killed the great Batman. But it makes sense now. Bruce has got to be in his 70's maybe 80's now right. He couldn't beat time. His body had finally given in making it so he would have to hang it up."

" Yeah but he still can get around. For an old man that is."

" I can believe it. But to get back on topic when you showed Bruce the disc what happened?"

" He ended up taking a closer look at the disc for me after i was able to convince him to. He said that Mr Powers was using his company to build some type of nerve gas weapon."

" So where does the whole you stealing the Batman suit come into play?"

" Bruce told me to deliver the disc to the commissioner of the police force but i didn't get that far. Mr Powers and one of his stooges ended up tracking me down before i could arrive at the station. I was forced to give them the disc before i was able to escape. That was when i payed the Batcave a quick visit to retrieve the suit before i made my way towards Wayne-Powers Enterprises.

When i arrived at the building, I saw Mr Powers along with the same man that he was with earlier talking to i guess one of Power's business partners. He was displaying what the virus was capable of doing for his client before i heard Power's lacky say something. He said that he was the one responsible for killing my father. Not The Jokerz."

As he turns his head to look down towards Melanie to see her looking up towards him with concern riddled across her face slowly a ghost smile comes across Terry's face before he gently wraps his arms around her.

" It's okay now. A little after that i guess some of Power's security detail ended up finding me and chased me all around the building. I was still getting used to the suit but i was able to dispose of them like they were nothing without breaking a sweat. Well that was until Mr Wayne discovered that i had stolen the suit. I guess he built in this safety precaution inside of the suit incase it fell it the wrong hands.

When i was fighting he shut down the Batman suit unabling me to move. I guess in the goodness of his heart he decided to turn on the suit and allowed me to use it to stop Powers."

" And how did that go for you?"

" Well i was able to stop Power's plan of shipping out the weapon. And at the same time i was able to get justice for my father. My father's killer is now resting in the Gotham Bay along with Power's shipment of nerve gas."

" And what happened to Mr Powers? I've heard that he now goes by a new name."

" Yeah he goes by the name of Blight now. During our encounter at the Wayne-Power Enterprises building i ended up using the same weapon he was about to use on others on him. In a sense i created that monster. I created Blight."

" I don't believe that for one second."

" You weren't there."

" That's not what i mean. From everything that i've heard about Mr Powers is he was a corrupt businessman that used his power to gain whatever he wanted. Even if it meant murder. What you did was only show the citizens of Gotham City the monster that he truly is. Nothing more. You didn't create the monster. Only displayed him for the world to see."


	4. Step in right Direction

The night of confessions. The reunion. Just some of the titles that for years to come Melanie would describe the previous night she just had just spent with Terry. A night where no stone wasn't unturned. A night filled with reveals. Reveals that had shocked her to her core. The reveal that he was actually Batman. A reveal that at first made her furious. Furious at the fact that he had kept this a secret from her. Anger that had quickly died down when she learned the truth. The truth as to why he became The Batman.

Truth that she could understand just by the look across his face. The need to get justice for his father's death. A death she could tell still has left it's mark on him to this day. A death she knew he felt responsible for. A pain she was unsure of how to rid out of his mind.

But then it happened. For just the third time in her life she felt happy once again. Happy for the next words that came out of his mouth. The words that he gave up being The Batman. Gave up that life to be with her. To her the ultimate sacrifice. A sacrifice that at that given moment tugged hard on her heartstrings. Something that never happened to her before. A sacrifice she was going to make sure would not be wasted. Not now and not ever.

A sacrifice that has made a smile form on her face that has never left since she woke up in Terry's arms and is currently still across her face as she is being lead down the road hand in hand by Terry himself while she wears his jacket.

" So what now?"

" What do you mean?"

" Where do we go from here? I've never…."

" You've never gotten this far in a relationship before?"

Looking on as she sees Terry nodding his head while his head remains forward slowly Melanie's smile widens before she gives his hand a small squeeze as she turns her head forward.

" Good. Then everything we do going forward will be a first for each of us. I was thinking though after my shift ends can you help me…."

" Would you like to move in with me?"

Glancing to his side as he sees Melanie looking at him with a shocked look slowly Terry takes a deep breathe before he looks back forward as a blank look comes across his face.

" If you wanted to anyways. Otherwise we can take things slo…."

" Yes."

Suddenly as he comes to a complete stop with his eyes go wide looking over to his side Terry sees Melanie looking towards him with a bright smile before slowly a small smile starts to form on his face.

" Yeah?"

With her smile widening as she nods her head leaning forward Melanie presses her lips to Terry's own for a gentle kiss before a few moments later she pulls away from the kiss and starts to lead him back down the sidewalk as a bright smile forms on her face.

" Yes, I would like that very much. I just need to gather a few of my things from where i was staying."

" And where exactly were you staying? I'm guessing you found some apartment or something close by near the restaurant right?"

" Well not exactly."

" Mel?"

Letting out a sigh as she feels her hand being given a small squeeze looking over to her side Melanie sees Terry looking at her with a concerned look across his face before she takes a deep breathe as she squeezes his hand back.

" I don't have an apartment. I was staying at one of the Royal Gang's old hideouts. It was the only option that was available to me. With me starting my new job at the restaurant, I didn't have anytime to find an apartment for myself."

" It's alright. Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. You also don't have to worry about the old man ever bothering you. The only other person that knows where my apartment is located is my little brother Matt. He kind of followed me one day but i bribed him with a video game for his silence."

" Can i ask you something? How can you afford your own place? I mean between going to school and being your alter ego how could you afford it?"

" I can thank Mr Wayne for that. When he first took me under his wing he told me that i wouldn't need to worry about any expenses in my life. He didn't want me to worry about that and instead wanted me to remain focused on being the other guy."

" Wait so you're saying you were being payed to be…."

" Yep."

" How much? If you don't mind me asking?"

With a smile coming across his face leaning over Terry whispers into Melanie's ear before just a mere few seconds later as he sees a shocked look forming across Melanie's face suddenly Terry lets out a small laugh.

" He payed you that much!?"

" Yep. Like i said he wanted me to remain focused on the greater task at hand. I also think that he never wanted me to ever have to worry about any problems that life would throw my way. And people said it wouldn't be good to work for a millionaire."

" I'll say. With what you were payed you could practically buy whatever you wanted. Which brings up another question up. How are you able to hide it? I mean that's a lot of money."

" Bruce and I set up another accountant up for myself. An account only him and I only knew about before today."

" So like a trust account or something?"

" Yeah something like that. I can access it anytime that i want but i choose not too."

" Because it would draw attention to yourself. I understand. You didn't want anyone to know so you kept it a secret."

" Exactly. Plus since i don't need to ever worry about money, I was able to focus all my efforts on my school studies and being the other guy."

" That makes sense. God so many things are actually making sense now."

" Oh? Like what?"

" I always wondered who was under the mask ever since i was little. I knew that whoever was under the mask had to be young and most likely was taken under the original's wing. I figured he was his son or something that came from a rich family. I mean it would explain everything. The suit. The fancy gadgets that he always used. Now that i know the truth all of the questions i had before are now being answered."

" Speaking of which since you know all there is to know about me and know that i can take care of us are you going…."

" Am i going to keep my job at the restaurant? Yes i'm going to keep my job. You will think this is stupid but it feels nice to have a job. It's a new experience for me that i've never felt before. I'm enjoying the experience right now. Well except for the late night rushes that come into the restaurant. My boss is really nice too. You'll like him."

" And what about school?"

" Since summer will be ending soon when the new school year is about to begin i'll enlist myself at your high school and we can graduate….together."

" But aren't you worried about what everyone will think of seeing you at school? Most of the kids that go to the school will most likely give you a rude awakening because of your past history."

" I could care less about what their opinions about me are. I would be going to get a proper education just like the rest of them. Besides the only opinion that truly matters to me is yours. Do you have a problem with me going to the same school as you?"

" No. I would actually welcome it. But i could see some problems arising."

" Such as your ex girlfriend? Dana right?"

" Yeah. We didn't really end on the best terms. And i don't think a lot of my friends will like the fact that i'm dating an ex criminal. I mean Max will look past the history and will only judge you for you after she gets to know you better, I know that she will like you. But i can't say the same about the others.

Dana and her best friend Chelsea are the ones we would have to worry about. They are kind of the head of the rest of the herd."

" Don't worry about them and don't worry about Dana. If she tries to mess with my man then she will have another thing comin to her. Like i stated the only opinion that matters to me is yours. If she doesn't like the fact that i'm with you instead of her then it's her problem."

As he comes to a complete stop at the entrance doors to the restaurant known as The Deckard's Kitchen before he has any chance to react Terry feels Melanie giving him a kiss on the cheek as he feels her hand leaving his own.

" When your shift ends i'll come back here to pick you up. We'll go after to your former home to retrieve your things before bringing them over to our place."

With a bright smile forming on her face leaning over Melanie gives Terry a gentle kiss.

" It's a date."

Turning her head forward as she hears Terry slowly walking away suddenly as she is about to enter the restaurant Melanie comes to a complete stop before she looks over her shoulder to see Terry a short distance away walking back down the sidewalk.

" Wait!? What are you going to be doing while i'm at work?"

" Don't worry about me. There has been a side project of mine that i will finally get to finish now that i have some free time on my hands."

" What is it?"

" You'll see it later. I promise. It's a surprise."

As a bright smile forms on her face Melanie watches Terry disappear into the distance before slowly she enters into the restaurant unaware of the smile that formed on Terry's own face.


	5. Repairing Relationships

As he walks down familiar streets of Gotham City towards his apartment complex with an extra stride in his step a rare smile can be seen across Terry's face. A smile that unknown to all those he passes on by symbolizes so much. Symbolizes his now carefree attitude. Carefree from ever having to worry about his nightly activities. Free of having to worry about his school grades when it was time to finally go back for his senior year.

Instead for the first time he could be happy. Happy about the life he was living. Happy about being himself. To now have the free time to do things he never had time to do. To have time for all those around him. Time that he knew was causing tension to happen between him and those he cared about the most.

Especially from his little brother Matt. A brother that although he tried to hide it he knew hated the position he was in. The position of always being busy attending to whatever Mr Wayne needed. Something that always caused a frown to form on his little brother's face before it would quickly disappear when he would turn to look towards him. A frown that always felt like a punch to the gut whenever he would see the look across his face. A punch especially for what happened just a few months prior.

The day Matt had been kidnapped by the hunter Stalker. How he felt so angry when he learned his little brother had been taken. Anger that drove him mad inside as he searched the city. But his anger had quickly died down when he had found him. Found him unharmed inside of the hunter's lair.

And ever since that day he made sure to make more time for him. Whether it was by picking him up from school to just stopping by his former home for a little while to play a video game with him. Time that now he would always have for him. All thanks to her.

Thanks to Melanie. A woman that the moment they had met intrigued him. Intrigued him just by her actions. How she seemed to always live in the moment. An attitude set that was the total opposite of his former girlfriend Dana. A woman that although at one time he considered her the one was always looking towards the future. A future that he could never predict. Especially because of his nightly activities.

A woman that deep down inside he knew there wasn't a chance of having her in his life. All because of the job. The responsibility of being The Batman. The evidence was written on the wall. The constant having to ditch her whenever a situation arose. The constant lies he had to tell her to keep his alter ego a secret.

But there was another reason. The reason in the form of Melanie Walker. How she had always plagued his thoughts every time he kissed Dana after the night they spent together. Thoughts that made him question his relationship with Dana. Question if he was truly happy with her. Question if maybe there was someone else that he wanted to be with. A question that had been answered the day he learned Melanie had been released from prison. A day that he had distanced himself from everyone around him just so he could have a moment to his thoughts.

Thoughts about the blonde haired girl. Thoughts of maybe it was her that he wanted to be with instead of Dana. Afterall he knew deep down that he was going to be seeing her again. And for that he knew that a choice would have to be made. A choice that he had been at odds with for months. The choice of having to choose between the two women in his life. Choose between Melanie and Dana. A choice that seemed so simple to him months ago when it was just him and Dana.

But not since that night. Not since the night he had spent hanging out with Melanie. A night that had changed everything. Made him look at things differently. Made him look at his relationship with Dana more closely. It was then he had come to a decision. A decision that he had to factor everything into. From his own feelings towards each towards his former job. The job of being The Batman.

An alter ego that he knew if the day was to ever come that he would reveal his second life to one of them would bring different reactions. But only one of them could possibly understand. Understand what it was like to live a two sided life. To feel as though their alter ego was their true identity when deep down they wished for something more. And with that the decision became simple.

A decision that he doesn't regret to this day. The decision to choose Melanie over Dana. A decision that has made him do something that he never thought he would do. Make a decision that he never thought he would ever make. To choose between her and being The Batman. A choice that he knew deep down in his heart that he knew who to choose. Although his mind had argued saying he could have them both.

But it was not meant to be. He couldn't have them both. Not after the last conversation he had with Bruce Wayne. Not after he had read the letter Melanie had wrote for him. A letter that explained everything to him. A letter where he could see her pouring her heart into leaving her heart in his hands. To break or to have. To be with her or to disregard her and lose her forever. A choice then and there he knew which he wanted. He wanted to be with her. Only this time he wasn't letting her get away.

As he makes it back to his apartment complex snapping out of his thoughts Terry slowly makes his way around the complex to only a few moments later as he comes to a complete stop in front of a small storage container reaching over Terry types in a small code into a small keypad before moments later as he watches the storage container opening revealing a few of his things that he wasn't able to keep in his apartment including a large object covered with a black tarp a smile forms across his face.

Without wasting anytime in a matter of moments as he comes to a stop next to the tarp reaching over Terry removes the tarp to only place it on the ground nearby revealing a vehicle he had not seen for the last couple of months. A motorcycle that he had not rode on ever since the day he had gone toe to toe with Stalker.

" Hello old friend. It's been a while."

" You still have that thing? I thought you got rid of your motorcycle?"

Snapping his head around as he sees Matt waiving at him from the corner of the storage unit Terry can't help but give him a ghost smile before he watches him slowly making his way over.

" What are you doing here twirp? Didn't mom ground you?"

" I let myself off earlier for good behavior."

As he sees a grin forming on Matt's face slowly shaking his head Terry turns his head back forward to look at his motorcycle.

" Smartass."

" Takes one to know one."

Without breaking his stride as he sees Terry glancing over his shoulder to send him a small glare in a sudden move Matt sticks his tongue out at his older brother before a couple of moments later reaching up Matt gets on the motorcycle's seat and grabs it's handles as he sees Terry looking over the bike.

" So what are you doing anyways? Aren't you suppose to be working for Mr Wayne?"

Glancing away from the motorcycle for a quick second as he sees a small glare forming on Matt's face a ghost smile forms across Terry's face before he turns his attention back down towards his motorcycle.

" Aw what's the matter? Jealous that the old man was spending so much time with your older brother?"

" What!? No!"

" Well that's too bad seeing as how i'm going to have so much free time on my hands now that i stopped working for Mr Wayne."

Suddenly as his eyes go wide hearing a chuckle coming from down below Matt looks down to see Terry glancing up towards him with a small grin across his face.

" Really? You don't work for him anymore?"

" That's right. I quit a few days ago."

" Why?"

" Well me and the old man didn't see eye to eye on a few things and one thing lead to another until i decided to quit. I thought you would be more happy to hear this news?"

" Hardly."

As he sees Matt attempting to hide a smile that is making it's way on his face Terry can't help but shake his head before he slowly backs away from the motorcycle to take a look around the storage container.

" So you still haven't answered my question of what's the deal with the bike? I thought you got rid of this thing months ago?"

" No. I didn't get rid of the bike. Only stored it away until i had the time to make the necessary repairs to it. Besides i need to clean this storage unit out."

" How come? Are you moving to another apartment or something? If you are i swear, I haven't told anyone where you live. Not even mom."

" Nah nothing like that. I'm just gonna need the extra space."

" New car?"

" No."

" New motorcycle?"

" I wouldn't be bothering with the old one now wouldn't i?"

" Well i give up. The only other thing that it could possibly be is you have a new girlfriend. But it's not like that has happened since you never had any free time on your hands."

Turning his attention back towards Terry as he sees him looking over his shoulder towards him with a grin across his face Matt's eyes widen.

" Oh come on!"


	6. Encounter

A smile. An form of expression that expresses a pleased,kind,or amused. A smile that has not left her face ever since she had stepped through the doors of the upcoming restaurant known as Deckard's Kitchen. The very same smile that can be seen across Melanie's face as she waits patiently at the front of the restaurant to be assigned to yet another customer. A smile that has spread like wildfire throughout the rest of the restaurant from her co workers to even the customers themselves bringing a sense of happiness throughout the restaurant.

Happiness that only a few knew why. Why there was so much cheer and carefree attitudes throughout the establishment. The answer of a new couple being born. A couple that from the look across one's face displayed everything. Displayed the happiness that was slowly making it's way to the outside world for all those to see. Happiness to finally have what she truly wanted in this life. To have the one person that she cares about the most. A scenario she could only dream of before it had become into a reality.

" Hey Mel? Can i see you for a minute?"

As she hears the voice of the restaurant's manager coming from a short distance away snapping out of her thoughts Melanie looks over towards the corner of the restaurant to see the manager looking directly at her with a concerned look across his face before slowly as she gets riddled with concern Melanie gives him a small nod.

With each step she takes forward slowly confusion starts to riddle across Melanie's face as she starts to begin what it could be that she is needed to be seen for. Questions of did she do something wrong? Did he change his mind about giving her this opportunity? An opportunity to start over with a new job. A job that didn't consist of stealing. Didn't consist of any sort of crime being committed.

But these thoughts were quickly wiped out of her mind as she starts to remember the first conversation she ever had with him. A conversation that for the first time in her life made her feel very nervous. Even more nervous than sitting before a judge. More nervous then sitting across a few police officers handcuffed.

A conversation that consisted of a few confessions. One's of herself. Confessions of her past life. A life that consisted of so many mistakes. Mistakes she knew would haunt her in the coming years. But this was not one of those times. Instead she was given a second chance. A way to atone for her past mistakes. To truly put that life behind her. A opportunity she would make sure he would not regret.

" Is anything wrong? Did i do something wrong?"

" No you've been doing great. I was just looking out for you. Do you see that guy over there."

As she sees the manager nodding his head over towards the far corner slowly Melanie follows his eyes before a confused look comes across her face when she sees an older gentlemen sitting alone at one of the far end tables with an expressionless look across his face. A look that makes her senses suddenly go off. For what reasons she was unsure of.

" Do you know who he is? He specifically asked for you when he was being seated."

" No. I don't recognize him."

" Do you want me to handle his order?"

" No. It's fine. I can handle it."

" Are you sure Mel? If this guy makes you feel uncomfortable then i'll be happy to take his order instead."

" I'm sure. Thank you for looking out for me though. Even by some chance this guy was to hurt me then he would have to answer to my boyfriend. And you can believe me when i say this if he was to hurt me in any way Terry would burn his world to the ground."

Glancing to her side as she sees her manager giving her a slight nod Melanie returns the nod before as a smile forms across her face Melanie slowly makes her way towards the far end of the restaurant being sure to keep her eyes focused on the mysterious old man. An old man that as she gets closer and closer makes her senses go more off every passing second before moments later as she stops at his table rearing back Melanie retrieves her notepad and pen from her back pocket.

" Hello my name is Melanie. I was told that you specifically wanted me to take your order. Do i know you? I can't say that we've ever met before. If we have i'm sorry about whatever i may have stole from you and your family. That part of my life is in the past now."

" I hope so for your's and Terry's sake."

" Excuse me? What did you just say?"

" I said that i hope you have truly put that life in the past for Terry's sake."

" I know what you said and how dare you say that to me. You don't know a single thing about me."

" And that is where you are wrong Ms Walker. I know everything there is to know about you."

" Who are you? Wait. I know exactly who you are. You're Bruce Wayne. Terry's former employer."

" That's right."

" What do you want?"

" I came here to see you for myself. In a sense see the woman that drove Terry to walk away."

" Well have you had a good look yet? And if you think for one second that you are going to somehow convince me to stay away from Terry then you are going to be disappointed. I won't leave him. Not now and not ever for anyone. Especially for you."

" Why?"

" What do you mean why? Isn't it obvious? It should be obvious to you since you were once the world's greatest detective."

" Why don't you tell me anyways. Afterall as you can see time has caught up to me and has put limits on my unique skill set."

" Bullshit."

" Excuse me?"

" You heard me. You may be old but i know you're not deaf. And i know for a fact that you were helping Terry every single time he went out there so don't you tell me that your skill set has been limited in anyway. Your body now has limits yes but not your mind."

" Be that as it may it sounds it me like you're avoiding my question."

" I'm not avoiding anything. You want to know? Fine! It's because i love him! There are you satisfied?"

" No. Not by a long shot. You may speak the words but your actions will speak for themselves. No matter how much you fight it in the end your true nature will reveal itself just to show that you are nothing more than a common thief just like the rest of your family…."

" That is quite enough."

Taking her eyes off Bruce for a split second turning her head Melanie watches as the restaurant's manager slowly makes his way over before within seconds she feels him gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

" I didn't want to intrude on your conversation but this has gone too far. I don't know who you are but how dare you insult this young lady. Everyone has made choices in their lives that they wish they could take back. Just like she has. Only some don't learn from their mistakes like she has and attempt to turn their lives around for the better. Please leave."

* * *

" Come on put your back into it twirp. It's not that heavy."

As he looks over the top of the few boxes he is holding to see his older brother slowly leading him towards a large dumpster in the far corner of a dark alleyway letting out a huff Matt readjusts his hands underneath the boxes before moments later he stumbles back a few feet when he runs into Terry causing one of the boxes to fall from his pile to the ground below.

Letting out a sigh as he looks back over to see Terry sending him a small glare Matt can't help but to reach back to scratch the back of his neck as a sheepish smile forms across his face before he watches Terry shake his head as he slowly turns his attention towards the dumpster.

As he hears the sound of the dumpster's doors being opened with a loud cling reaching down Matt slowly picks up the boxes from the ground before just a few moments later he slowly feels each box one by one being removed from his hands to only be tossed into the dumpster by Terry with a loud clunk.

" Why am i doing this again?"

" It was either this or receiving a longer term on your prison sentence by mom. Believe me on this i'm saving you from her wraith. She wasn't too thrilled to hear that you snuck out of the apartment."

" She should have changed the locks then."

" Matt."

" What?"

" Mom isn't the only one that is mad about this. How many times have we told you to not go wandering the streets by yourself?"

" I know but…."

" No but's Matt. You were lucky this time but you might not be so lucky the next time around. This might be a friendly neighborhood but the neighborhoods between my place and mom's are dangerous. Promise me right now that you won't do it again. Or at least promise to call me so i can pick you up."

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees Matt giving him a small nod Terry returns the nod before he slowly grabs the dumpster's doors and closes them with a loud thud.


	7. Surprise?

What is he up to? These are the thoughts running through the mind of Melanie Walker as she slowly begins to clean off a nearby restaurant table with only a few minutes of her work shift remaining. Thoughts that have stayed in her mind ever since she met him. Had met someone that not many had seen for the last decade. Had finally met someone that she had only heard about. Met Bruce Wayne.

The now millionaire and retired Bruce Wayne. A man that she had done her research on. A man that used to run a billion dollar company. A company built from the ground up by his family. A company that he had tried to defend from being taken over by outside forces. From being merged together with another powerhouse in the world. Efforts that in the end didn't matter. The company had been merged together with another thus erasing Wayne Industries into existence only making it to a distant memory.

An scenario which saw the likes of Bruce Wayne disappearing for years for nobody to see. Up until a few years ago. Up until he had met Terry Mcginnis. A moment in history she knew lead to the rebirth of The Batman. Only this time Bruce would be on the sidelines. Only this time her boyfriend would be the one taking charge. Up until now.

Now unknown to all in Gotham City the likes of The Batman would soon disappear. Not because he had been killed by a criminal of the city. No instead he would disappear because of a choice. The choice of not wanting that life anymore. The choice of instead choosing to live a normal life with her. A choice that every time she thinks of it makes a smile come across her face.

But as much as she was happy to hear the news Melanie couldn't help but worry. Worry about what Bruce's next move would be. She knew that one day she would have an encounter with Bruce. An intense encounter about what had transpired just a few nights ago. But she didn't think it would be this soon. Although in the back of her mind she wasn't surprised. Wasn't surprised that it had happened sooner. Wasn't surprised that he had found her so fast. Afterall he was The Batman.

Now what would his next move be? Would he attempt to contact Terry? Did he even know where to find Terry? Afterall she had been ensured that only one other person knew where his apartment was located. Would he try to convince Terry to leave her and return back to being The Batman? Questions one after another that have plagued her mind the rest of her work shift. Questions that have made worry enter into her mind.

Suddenly as she feels a pair of arms gently wrapping around her from behind a small smile forms across Melanie's face before in an instant as she turns her head to look over her shoulder Melanie's smile widens when she sees Terry behind her looking towards her with a smile of his own. Leaning forward as she presses her lips to Terry's own for a gentle kiss Melanie can't help but to smile into the kiss before a few moments later she breaks off the kiss when she hears someone letting out a wolf whistle from a short distance away.

As she opens her eyes a small smile forms on Melanie's face when she looks over Terry's shoulder to see a small teenager standing right behind him before as she slowly turns around Melanie feels Terry unwrapping his arms from around her waist. An teenager that she instantly recognizes as Terry's younger brother Matt.

" Hello. You must be Matthew. Terry's little brother right?"

" Yep that's me. The one and only. Who are you?"

" I'm Melanie. Terry's girlfriend."

" What!? That loser was able to get a hot girl like you?"

With a ghost smile forming across his face reaching over Terry gently ruffles Matt's hair causing his younger brother to send him a small glare as he feels him grabbing his hand.

" Behave yourself."

" But it's true. She's even prettier than Dana."

With her smile widening Melanie can't help but let out a few giggles as she watches Terry ruffle Matt's hair once again before she watches the Mcginnis siblings turn towards her with smiles across their faces.

" Thank you. And by the sounds of it you weren't a fan of this Dana either?"

" But i thought you liked Dana?"

" Are you kidding? She was always so controlling. And man was she annoying."

As he hears Melanie and Matt letting out a small laugh Terry can't help but shake his head at them as a smile forms on his face before after a few moments Terry clears his throat causing them to stop laughing.

" So when does your shift end? I sort of forgot to ask when i left."

" My shift is about to end. But there is something that i need to talk to you about in private."

" Oh you're in trouble now. If he blew it already let it be known i'm available."

With a smile forming across her face Melanie can't help but smile down towards Matt as he glances back and forth between him and Terry.

" I'll keep that in mind. In the meantime how about i get you a dish of your favorite ice cream? My treat."

Suddenly with his eyes widening Matt looks over towards Terry as a small smile forms across his face.

" She's a keeper."

As he hears Melanie letting out a small laugh looking away from Terry's direction Matt turns his head to see Melanie looking towards him with a bright smile across her face as she nods her head.

" I'll take that as a yes then. So what will it be?"

" Chocolate."

" Coming right up. I'll be right back."

" I'll go with you. Go take a seat somewhere we can see you alright twirp?"

Without giving Melanie anytime to react reaching over Terry grabs a stack of dirty dishes off the table Melanie was just cleaning as he sees in the corner of his eye Melanie smiling brightly at him for the act before slowly he starts to follow after her through the restaurant and towards the kitchen as he sees Matt taking a seat at one of the nearby tables. As he follows after Melanie into the kitchen to find a few chefs solely focused on making a few meals for some waiting customers Terry can't help but send them a nod as they look in his direction before he is snapped out of his thoughts when he is lead out of the room by Melanie into the back of the kitchen where nobody can be seen.

Looking over in the corner of the room as he sees stacks of dirty dishes that are slowly piling up walking over Terry places the dishes in his hands next to one of the nearby stacks before he turns around to see Melanie going into a nearby freezer to only emerge out of the freezer a couple of seconds later with a container of chocolate ice cream in her hands.

" So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

" I had a visitor here at the restaurant this afternoon."

" Visitor? Wait you mean?"

" Yeah. Him."

" But how did he even find you? Wait scratch that it's the old man. He probably hacked the system like he always had before."

" That's what i would guess as well. He does have the resources after all."

" What did he want? Wait did he hurt you?"

As a smile forms on her face reaching over Melanie grabs a clean bowl from one of the stacks before she starts to scoop up some ice cream into the bowl as she glances back and forth between the ice cream container and Terry.

" No he didn't hurt me. He tried to mentally but come on there is no way that he would be able to hurt me physically. I could take him with my eyes closed and both arms tied behind my back. Even if he used to be you know who."

" So what did he want?"

" He came here to tell me in his own way that he doesn't trust me."

" Well that isn't a surprise. The old man is pretty stubborn in that regard. I don't think he ever trusted me fully."

" I can't see why not. I mean maybe he just couldn't fathom the fact that you took up his mantle. Well you did anyways."

" But you're alright?"

With a bright smile forming on her face with a flick of her wrists Melanie closes the ice cream container as she tosses the ice cream scoop into her hand into a nearby sink before the sound of a small thud of the scoop hitting the bottom of the sink echoes through the room.

" Yes i'm fine."

As she looks back over to see Terry nodding his head leaning forward Melanie presses her lips to his for a gentle kiss before a few seconds later she pulls back from the kiss when she feels his arms gently wrapping around her waist.

" So rain check on getting my things then?"

" Nope. We just have to make a quick pit stop to drop off the twirp at my mom's apartment then we will head straight there."

With a quick nod Melanie pecks Terry on the lips before within moments she slowly starts to lead Terry through the kitchen and back into the restaurant with a bowl of ice cream in her hands.

" And about that surprise you mentioned earlier? Was Matthew the surprise?"

" No the twirp ended up sneaking out of my mom's apartment to visit me at the apartment complex. But i might have saved him any punishment he was about to receive from my mom for sneaking out by putting him to work."

" So still playing the hero even though you're no longer the other guy now huh?"

As she glances over her shoulder to see Terry shrugging his shoulders with a smile on his face Melanie can't help but send a smile his way before she turns her head back forward.

" Good. Call me crazy but i'm starting to like the hero types."


	8. Symbol

" So are you ready for your surprise?"

As she slowly feels herself being lead through the restaurant and out towards the parking lot of the establishment with Matt following after them snapping out of her thoughts Melanie nods her head at Terry as a bright smile forms across her face before suddenly a confused look comes across her face when she feels Terry coming to a complete stop once they step through the entrance doors of the restaurant.

With her face showing nothing but pure confusion as she sees Terry nodding his head over to the side slowly Melanie follows his eyes before a smile forms across her face when she sees a familiar vehicle parked in the corner. A vehicle that she had ridden once before with him. Terry's motorcycle. Only this time some changes were noticeable across the bike. Noticeable red stripes were now seen all across the bike instead of it's plain black paint job she had last seen it sporting.

But what brings a smile to her face was not the changes that had been made to the bike. No what brings a smile to her face is what is laying across the seats of the motorcycle. A pair of matching black helmets with noticeable red stripes across the helmet's sides just like the motorcycle itself. A small token that symbolized so much. Symbolized that their relationship was indeed real. That she was not imagining this sight. A sight that makes her smile even widen as she glances back and forth between the motorcycle and Terry not noticing Matt sneaking up on them as he gives her a confused look.

" If you ask me Mel, I don't think this is much of a surprise. I mean it's only a motorcycle."

Without taking her eyes away from the motorcycle in front of her as she sees out of the corner of her eye Terry sending Matt a small glare as the younger sibling raises his hands up in mock surrender slowly Melanie shakes her head before she takes a step forward towards the motorcycle.

" No it's much more than that. It's beautiful."

" Really? That piece of junk?"

" Matt!"

" That's where you are wrong. It's not a piece of junk."

Taking his eyes away from his older brother as he sees Melanie staring at the motorcycle with a bright smile across her face slowly Matt glances back and forth between her and the motorcycle before after a few seconds he shrugs his shoulders as he focuses on Melanie.

" Oh i get it. You're one of those car junkies aren't you?"

As she looks over her shoulder to see Matt looking towards her with a sly smile Melanie can't help but to send a smile his way before she looks back over towards the motorcycle as she gives Terry's hand a small squeeze.

" Maybe. But this motorcycle isn't just a bike. It's a symbol. When you're older and have yourself a girlfriend of your own i'll tell you what the motorcycle represents."

" The motorcycle wasn't the surprise but i guess it can be included as well."

With a confused look coming across her face Melanie looks over to her side to see Terry looking towards her with a ghost smile forming across his face.

" It wasn't?"

" Look inside of the helmet closest to you."

Giving Terry a nod as she lets go of his hand slowly Melanie makes her way over towards the motorcycle before within moments as she picks up the motorcycle helmet closest to her and flips it over a smile forms across her face when she sees a pair of keys taped inside of the helmet. As she reaches into the helmet to retrieve the keys Melanie's smile widens when she feels a pair of arms gently wrapping around her from behind before slowly she retracts her hand from the helmet to raise the keys in her hand to eye level she feels her free hand being grabbed.

" This key is to the motorcycle. The other key is the spare key to our place."

" Our place."

As she feels Terry nodding his head against her own slowly Melanie turns to look over her shoulder to see Terry giving her a smile before in an instant leaning forward Melanie presses her lips to his own for a gentle kiss.

" Geez get a room you two."

In an instant as she feels Terry breaking off the kiss opening her eyes Melanie looks over in Matt's direction with a small smile forming across her face.

" Well if that's what you really want, I'm sure that my boss wouldn't mind getting some free help at the restaurant for a little while."

" What!? Oh no…."

Suddenly as he hears Terry and Melanie letting out a small laugh Matt can't help but to send a small glare in their direction as he crosses his arms over his chest before a few moments later as he lets out a huff Matt watches Terry and Melanie each looking in his direction with smiles across their faces.

" Ha ha ha. Very funny."

" Who says i was joking? You're brother and i need to make up for lost time anyways. Besides it would be a good learning experience for you."

" Learning experience? What like washing dishes and cleaning tables? Been there. Done that."

" No. It would be a good learning experience that will teach you to not sneak out while you've been grounded by your mother."

As she sees Matt's eyes suddenly go wide as saucers Melanie lets out a small laugh as she glances over towards Terry to see her smiling at her before she turns her attention back towards Matt to see him staring directly at her.

" You can relax Matthew. I would never do that to you."

" Really? Thanks Melanie…."

" Well unless Terry asked me to."

* * *

Thank you Bruce. A phrase he never thought he would ever say again. Thanks for the skills he had learned over the last couple of months. Skills that have helped him right now enter into what was once known as The Royal Gang's hideout. Skills of being able to enter into the building undetected by anyone in the outside world. To avoid any suspicion that anyone was even there. To pass through the area like the wind. A trait that he was thankful for.

Thankful for all of the training he had received to this point. To be able to defend the city without having a worry of ever being overpowered in a fight. Instead he had felt confident. Confident in himself. Something he had never felt before. Never felt because of his past. Past history that always seemed to follow him everywhere. Past history that made other look at him with suspicious and judgmental eyes.

But surprisingly not him. He didn't look at him with suspicion. He didn't judge him by his past experiences. Instead he only judged him on his actions to this day. His actions every single night as Batman. Judged him only hoping for the best for him.

And most important of all he was thankful for the opportunity. The opportunity to be The Batman. To be the dark knight. To have the opportunity to serve out justice every single night. An opportunity that if he never took would have caused him to never meet her. Never meet Melanie. Something that he couldn't even fathom at this moment. Couldn't imagine what his life would be like if he had never met her.

And for that he would always be grateful to him. Grateful for everything he has ever done for him. To not only provide him with the opportunity to work with the famous Batman but to also allow endless possibilities that were now available to him. Available thanks to the funds he had acquired over the months. Funds that would allow him to have whatever his heart desired. To allow him to continue his studies in college if he so chose to.

As he feels Melanie giving his hand a small squeeze through the darkness snapping out of his thoughts Terry looks into the darkness ahead of him to see a ghost smile across Melanie's face through the darkness before slowly as he returns the smile Terry glances around his surroundings with amazement. The same amazement that always came flooding into his mind everytime he had ever stepped foot inside. A hideout that lived up to it's name. The name of belonging to The Royal Flush Gang.

Countless paintings worth a good fortune hanging across the walls. Priceless vases and jewelry on display in glass containers. Prizes from some of their greatest heists. Golden chandeliers hanging across the ceilings. A dining room with a large table that would give the one located in Wayne Manor a run for it's money.

A reaction that only makes Terry hear Melanie giggle silently as he is lead quietly through the hideout before minutes later suddenly he feels Melanie coming to a complete stop in front of a closed door at the other end of the hideout. In an instant as he watches Melanie slowly opening up the door and turn on the bedroom light revealing the inside of the room to him suddenly Terry's eyes go wide from what he sees inside.

A room that looked as though it belonged to a princess from some sort of fairytale. A king sized bed in the corner of the room that looked as though it was made from pure gold. Silk sheets covering most of the bedroom walls along with the bed itself. A large flat screen television set hanging on a wall across from the bedroom bed with surprisingly a large amount of electronics from computers to video game consoles.

As he hears Melanie letting out a few giggles snapping out of his thoughts Terry looks over to his side to see Melanie looking towards him with a bright smile across her face as she shakes her head before slowly he feels himself being lead inside of the bedroom. Turning his attention back forward as he glances back around the bedroom with amazement once again suddenly Terry turns his attention back towards Melanie when he feels her letting go of his hand before he slowly watches her make her way into the corner of the room where a large closet can be seen next to a few dressers.

" This was your room?"

Glancing over her shoulder as she gives Terry a small nod rearing back Melanie slides the closet's doors open revealing a large collection of clothing before slowly kneeling down Melanie picks up a few large black bags from the ground underneath a few of the hangers and begins to pack away a few outfits inside of the bags.

" Yeah. Home sweet home to some. For me it was my prison cell."

" Prison cell? What do you mean by that? This room is awesome."

" The room may be as you have kindly put it awesome but everytime i enter this room all i'm reminded of is painful memories. Memories of it just being me in this room all alone."

As he watches Melanie retreat from the closet with a black bag in her hand to only end up next to a nearby dresser to pack even more of her clothes into the bag including handfuls of underwear snapping out of his shocked state slowly Terry makes his way over towards her before in an instant as he gently wraps his arms around Melanie from behind leaning forward Terry gives her a kiss on the cheek earning him a small moan of happiness from her.

" Lucky for us then that you won't ever have to return back to this place."

Slowly as a smile forms across her face reaching over Melanie places her free hand on top of Terry's own before seconds later her smile widens when she feels her fingers being intertwined with his own.

" Yeah. I guess you're right. Thank you."

" For what?"

" For this. For caring about me so much. I never thought that this would ever happen. Me leaving this life behind for good. I never imagined finding someone that would give me the courage to do what i always wanted to do. Thank you."

Looking over her shoulder as she sees Terry looking towards her with a smile across his face Melanie can't help but return the smile before suddenly she presses her lips back to his for a gentle kiss to only feel him seconds later feel him break off the kiss.

" I guess we are going to have to make a few trips back here. The bike won't be able to hold all of this."

Opening her eyes as she looks over to see Terry glancing at the bags of clothing slowly Melanie nods her head when suddenly a smile forms on her face causing her to shake her head.

" No that won't be necessary. I have a better idea."


	9. Old Habits

With time feeling like it has passed him by over the last few hours as he brings the motorcycle to a stop in front of the apartment complex to only remove his helmet moments later as he emerges off the motorcycle a rare smile could be seen across the face of Terry Mcginnis. A smile that displayed the thoughts running through his mind at this very moment. The thoughts of everything was starting to look up for him.

Thoughts of now being able to do whatever he wanted. Thoughts of not having the responsibility of being The Batman. Thoughts of finally getting to have a life. No more having to ditch his friends in order to race to a crime scene as his alter ego. No more having to tell lies to his family about what he has been up to. No more having to be alone anymore.

But as much as these thoughts would ring through his mind in the back of his mind he knew this was too good to be true. This moment in time would have to end. And not because he wanted it too. It was because of the need. The need for The Batman to patrol the streets of Gotham. The need to have The Dark Knight keeping the city safe.

He just wished it didn't have to be him. Wished the mantle could have been passed down to someone else. But it wasn't meant to be. Especially after he learned of Bruce's past history with his old allies. History that only showed why that didn't happen. History that had been repeated just days ago. History showing why each of Bruce's closest allies had moved on from their crime fighting days. Dick went on his own crusader path to patrol the streets of Bludhaven as Nightwing. Barbara had left to take over the police precinct following after her father's footsteps.

But that would be when another thought would enter into his mind. The thought of was The Batman truly necessary? Afterall Barbara did run a tight ship at the police precinct. She could keep the city safe. And keep the city safe without having to wear a mask.

Suddenly as a pair of headlights come into view snapping out of his thoughts Terry looks over to the side to see a black sports car with white stripes making its way slowly towards his location with a familiar figure in the driver's seat. As he sees the car coming to a stop and the headlights dying down to reveal Melanie sitting in the driver's seat with a smile across her face Terry can't help but shake his head as a ghost smile forms across his face before moments later he slowly starts to unstrap a few bags from the back of the motorcycle as he hears the sound of a car door closing. Glancing over his shoulder as he sees Melanie fixing her skirt Terry can't help but smile at her before just seconds later as he sees her looking in his direction Terry nods his head over towards the car causing Melanie to simply shrug her shoulders.

" What? I like to travel in style."

" I'll say but a sports car? What happened to the whole keeping a low profile?"

" We're not keeping the car. Tomorrow i'll donate the car to charity."

Throwing the bags over his shoulder as he turns back towards the car to see Melanie leaning over into the backseat to grab a couple more bags that are packed down below the seat suddenly Terry's eyes widen when he sees a couple of the paintings that were hanging up in the hideout leaning against the back seats.

" And what about those."

Taking her eyes away from the bags stuffed underneath the back seats as she glances over her shoulder to see Terry nodding his head to what she assumed to be the paintings on the back seats a sly smile forms across Melanie's face before she reaches down and starts to unload the bags out of the back seat.

" Those on the other hand, I have something else in mind for."

" You're not going to sell them are you?"

Slowly retracting herself out of the back seat as she throws a few bags over her shoulder and proceeds to kick the door shut slowly Melanie turns her head back forward towards Terry as the smile on her face widens.

" Maybe. I know a few old clients that would love to get their hands on them."

" Mel?"

" It would only be a one time deal. Even though i have turned over a new leaf i'm still a bad girl at heart."

In a matter of moments without taking her eyes away from him for a single second Melanie closes the distance between them before slowly she leans her head forward to whisper into his ear.

" And if you play your cards right you will see just how bad, I truly am."

Leaning back as she sees a smile forming on Terry's face leaning forward Melanie presses her lips to Terry's own for a gentle kiss before slowly she pulls away from the kiss and starts to walk towards the apartment complex with Terry following after her.

" Besides we're going to need the money."

" And why do you say that? We have plenty of money if that's what worries you."

" That is what worries me."

" I don't get it."

" You told me that Bruce was the one that set up the trust fund for you right?"

" Yeah?"

" And whose to say he can't just close the account and cut you off completely? So to speak anyways."

Reaching out as she flings open the door leading into the apartment complex looking over her shoulder as she sees Terry looking down towards the ground with wide eyes as his mouth flutters open reaching out with her free hand Melanie grabs a hold of Terry's own before she watches him look up towards her as she gives his hand a small squeeze.

" You know i'm right. In the back of your mind you know that Bruce is capable of doing such a thing. He most likely has already closed the account or is planning to soon. This way we can stay a step ahead of him. This would also allow us to have some leverage on him instead of the other way around. He wouldn't be able to force you to do anything that you didn't want to do."

" I don't know if that will work Mel."

" You don't need to worry. The paintings will be a quick sell leading us to a payday. You can trust me on that. Besides once all of the money we would get for the paintings is gone by then we should have some kind of steady lifestyle. I will have my job at the restaurant and who knows where you will be working."

" I actually have something already lined up at that small garage just down the street away from the restaurant."

With a smile forming across her face leaning forward Melanie pecks Terry on the lips before slowly she starts to lead him inside of the apartment complex.

" See there's nothing to be worried about."

" Actually there is."

" What do you mean?

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Terry looking down towards the ground coming to a complete stop in a sudden move Melanie turns around to face Terry as he places her free hand gently on his cheek.

" What's worrying you so much?"

" Not here."

As she sees Terry looking her dead in the eyes understanding what he means Melanie gives his a slight nod as she retracts her hand before slowly she starts to lead him through the apartment complex towards their apartment. With every passing second as she glances over her shoulder to see Terry looking down towards the ground with a blank look across his face as though he is lost in his thoughts Melanie's concern deepens before minutes later as she unlocks the apartment door to only close it moments later after Terry had entered slowly Melanie follows after Terry as she sees him heading towards the bedroom. As she sees Terry dropping the bags across his shoulder to the ground next to the foot of the bed as he takes a seat down on the bed without wasting anytime Melanie copies his actions before slowly she turns his head to look at her.

" It's okay. It's just us now. What is really worrying you? If it's Bruce that is worrying you then you don't need to worry. I promise you that. We take care of each other now."

" It's not Bruce that is worrying me."

" Then what is?"

In a sudden motion as she sees Terry nod his head over towards the closest in the corner of the room a confused look comes across Melanie's face.

" The Batman? What about him? Why is that worrying you? That was your old life."

" I know that it shouldn't worry me but it does. I don't regret walking away for you. But i worry about what is going to happen to the city. At first when i would first put on the suit, I didn't realize how important The Batman truly was. I didn't understand what he meant to the city. But over the months when i would go out there every night it came to me. He's a symbol. Not just a symbol of a hero. He's a symbol of justice.

And now that i'm done with that life, I can't help but think what will happen to the city. I mean how long will the city be safe until the crime lords and the gangs of the city realize that The Batman has disappeared. Maybe this time for good."

" I understand."

" You do?"

" Yeah. Even though you care about me and have hung up your cowl your heart still worries about the city. I understand more than you know. But you also have to remember that this city had survived for centuries when The Batman was retired. It can survive again. With or without you. But i can't. I need you. Just like how i know you need me.

I don't know how to explain it but it's like whenever i'm with you that i feel complete. I don't have a care in the world. And i know you feel the same way. It's the reason why we are here right now. The reason why we are sitting here right now. Why we are even together."

Taking a few moments to catch her breathe Melanie watches in silence Terry taking in her words before slowly Melanie takes a deep breathe as she leans her head forward to rest against his own.

" I….I…."

" I love you Melanie Walker."

Suddenly as her eyes widen Melanie looks deep into Terry's own with intensity before slowly as her eyes begin to get watery Melanie presses her lips to his own for a gentle kiss to only pull back a minute later to catch her breathe as a smile forms on her face.

" And i love you Terry Mcginnis."

In a sudden move as he places her hands down on Terry's chest to moments later gently push him down on the bed slowly wiggling out of her coat Melanie slowly gets on the bed to only sit on his lap as a seductive smile comes across her face before slowly she grabs a firm hold of the bottom of her shirt as she feels Terry gently placing his hands on her waist.

" I've…."

" You've never had sex before? Not even with Dana?"

As she sees Terry nodding his head Melanie's smile widens before slowly she leans down to peck him on the lips.

" Good. I'm not the sharing type."


	10. Changes

Happiness. A carefree zone. These are just some of the words that could describe the atmosphere inside of Terry's and Melanie's apartment right now. An apartment that over the last week has slowly been brought to life.

The once empty walls are now covered with various amounts of posters from the couple's favorite bands. A once empty living room except for a small television set and a couch is now fully furnished. Furnished with a brand new couch along with numerous electronics including a new flat screen television set. The empty kitchen that would only hold numerous boxes of takeout food is now nonexistent. Now in it's place is a fully furnished kitchen.

Changes that have slowly started to change the occupants of the apartment. Changes of not having to go home to an empty apartment all alone. Not having to come home with takeout every single night. Instead the apartment displayed the exact opposite. Instead it displayed the life that it's occupants always wanted.

A life that didn't consist of fighting crime. A life that didn't consist of committing crimes in order to survive. Instead they were living a normal life. A life that neither ever thought they would ever get to have. A life that neither were willing to give up.

But other weren't willing. Especially after they had learned that Melanie's assumption was proven correct. Correct that Bruce would indeed go above and beyond to ensure that The Batman would return. All starting with the trust account.

An account that he had made for Terry. An account that would ensure him that he would never need to worry about money. But that had quickly changed. Especially the next day when he was convinced to check on the account by his girlfriend. An account that he had quickly found to be closed. An account that he no longer was unable to access. Even though in the back of his mind he knew it would happen eventually. He had only hoped he would have more time. Time to withdraw some of the money out of the account.

But it was not meant to be. Instead he had to witness something that he never thought he would ever see. He would have to witness a deal going down. A deal between Melanie and one of what she described to him as a buyer from the black market that her former family used to deal with. A buyer that had attempted to double cross her before he intervened. An act that not only caused for him to be bounced on by Melanie the moment they had stepped foot into the apartment but for a few extra credits to be included in the deal for the act of betrayal.

Now as he makes his way out of the bathroom with only a white towel around his waist a smile can be found across Terry's face as he slowly makes his way through the bedroom towards his cellphone on a nearby nightstand before moments later as he reaches down to grab his cellphone the smile across his face widens when he sees Melanie making her way into the bedroom with only a towel covering herself while she dries her hair with another towel.

" So are you ready for tonight?"

" Tonight? What is happening tonight?"

" Oh right. I thought i mentioned this earlier. I guess the twirp blabbed out to my mom that i had a new girlfriend and ever since then she has been asking me through texts when she was going to meet you."

" Oh."

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees Melanie looking down towards the ground retracting his hand slowly Terry makes his way over towards her before slowly as he wraps an arm around her waist reaching up Terry gently lifts her chin up to look at him with his free hand.

" Hey there nothing to be nervous about. I know she will like you."

" I'm not so sure."

" What do you mean."

" Terry….i'm not exactly the type of girl that you would want to bring home to meet your parents."

" Because of your past?"

As he feels Melanie nodding her head in his hand leaning down Terry presses his lips to her own for a gentle kiss before he pulls back seconds later to look her deep in the eyes.

" I'm not ashamed of you. All of us have made mistakes. You have to remember that i'm no saint either. I've made plenty of mistakes in the past too. But one of the many things i love about her is she looks past that. She only will look to see if we are happy together. You are happy to be with me right?"

" Yes? Of Course i am!"

" Then there is nothing to be worried about. That is all that will matter to her. Besides…."

Suddenly Melanie's eyes widen when she feels Terry pressing his lips back to her own before a few seconds later she feels Terry breaking off the kiss to only feel him leaning his forehead against her own.

" I'm not letting you go. Not now and not ever again."

With a smile forming across her face leaning forward Melanie presses her lips to Terry's for a gentle kiss before seconds later she pulls back from the kiss to give him a bright smile.

" I love you."

" And i love you."

For the next few seconds as they get lost just staring into each other's eyes unaware to their knowledge slowly each start to lean forward before suddenly the sound of Terry's cellphone buzzing from the nightstand stops their advance from each other. As he feels himself being gently pushed making his way over to the nightstand reaching down Terry grabs his cellphone before as he flips the phone open to find a text message waiting for him a smile comes to his face when he feels Melanie wrapping her arms around him from behind.

" Who's the text message from?"

" It's from Matt. Says something about us promising to bring him to the arcade today. Did we promise to do that?"

" Um hmm. I might have told him that we would when i was playing this online video game with him a few nights ago. Does it say what time we should pick him up?"

" It doesn't say. I say we go and pick him up in the early afternoon. That way we can grab lunch before we unleash him on the citizens lurking in the arcade."

Leaning up as she looks over Terry's shoulder and down towards the cellphone's screen suddenly a seductive smile comes across Melanie's face before she leans up and whispers into his ear.

" We've got time."

Taking his eyes away from his cellphone as he looks over his shoulder to see Melanie looking towards him with a seductive smile across her face a smile comes across Terry's face before with a flick of his wrist Terry discards his cellphone down to the ground below as he wraps his arms around Melanie's waist. Suddenly as he feels Melanie pressing her lips to his own in a sudden move reaching back Terry removes the towel from around Melanie's body before seconds later as he feels Melanie letting out a small giggle Terry feels himself being gently lowered down towards their bedroom bed.

* * *

" Geez what took you guys so long?"

As he slowly removes his motorcycle helmet to look over to the side to see Matt slowly making his way over towards the motorcycle from the apartment complex glancing quickly over his shoulder Terry sees Melanie doing the same before he looks back over towards Matt.

" What?"

" It's like 2:30. What were you guys doing all this time?"

" We were…."

" Getting some exercise. That is the reason why we were late Matthew."

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees Melanie giving him a quick wink Terry can't help but let out a small chuckle before he looks back over towards Matt to see him glancing back and forth between him and Melanie with a confused look across his face.

" What? I don't get it?"

" It's nothing that you need to concern yourself with yet twirp."

" your brother is right. When you're older you will understand. As for Terry and myself let's just say we need to get exercise daily."

As he sees Terry and Melanie looking towards each other with smiles across their faces Matt shrugs his shoulders before seconds later he sees Terry looking over towards him.

" Whatever. To the arcade!"

Shaking his head suddenly with a flick of his wrists Terry tosses his motorcycle helmet over towards Matt before within moments as he sees Matt applying the motorcycle helmet reaching over Terry gently lifts up Matt and proceeds to sit him down on the motorcycle just in front of him.

" Remember to hold onto the bike tight. Alright twirp?"

" I know. I know."

Reaching over as he pushes down on the motorcycle helmet earning him a small glare from Matt with a smile forming across his face Terry can't help but shake his head as he feels Melanie wrapping her arms around him from behind before in a sudden motion Terry puts the motorcycle into gear and proceeds to drive out of the apartment complex's parking lot and in the direction of Gotham City's mall.


	11. The Arcade

" Come on! You guys have to try this!"

With a smile coming across her face as she puts down the pizza slice in her hand back down on her plate looking over to the side Melanie sees Matt waiving over towards her and Terry before seconds later as she gets up from her seat at their table looking over to her side Melanie can't help but let out a giggle as she watches Terry take a huge bite out of the pizza slice in his hand to only see him moments later gulp down his drink.

" Shall we?"

As she sees Terry reaching his hand out towards her with her smile widening Melanie gently grabs Terry's hand before just seconds later she feels herself being lead by Terry away from the food court and towards the arcade as he follows after Matt. Within minutes as they arrive just outside of the arcade Melanie can't help but look at the establishment with a look of amazement and excitement.

Amazement from just seeing the arcade itself. A place she had never been before. A place she had only heard stories about from her older brother from his time exploring cities. Countless amount of machines on display all across the establishment. Numerous groups of kids huddled together at a few games simply waiting to take their turn in line. Virtual images of monsters and ghowls being destoyed by the players of each game.

A sight that makes a smile form on her face before unaware to her knowledge slowly Melanie starts to walk forward into the arcade hand in hand with Terry with Matt following after them. Taking a quick glance around as she starts to read a few of the names being displayed across the arcade's machines suddenly Melanie looks over to her side to see Terry looking towards her as a ghost smile forms across his face when she hears a small chuckle. With her own smile widening Melanie shakes her head as she gives his hand a small squeeze before in an instant Melanie looks away from Terry to look ahead to see Matt glancing back and forth between them when she feels him shaking her arm.

" Come on! You guys really have to try this game. It's awesome!"

Taking her eyes away from Matt as she looks over to her side to see Terry shrugging his shoulders Melanie copies the action before slowly she starts to lead Terry after Matt as she sees him walking through the arcade in a hurry. Keeping her eyes focused on Matt as she gently pushes through a small crowd of kids that are waiting patiently to play one of the games Melanie can't help but roll her eyes as she sees in the corner of her eye a few older kids in the corner of the arcade eyeballing her before a few moments later Melanie comes to a complete stop bringing Terry with her when she sees Matt stopping near a large arcade machine.

A machine that as she looks up towards the nameplate of the machine to see it displaying The Dark Knight with blinking blue lights Melanie's eyes widen before she glances over towards Terry to see the same reaction across his reaction.

" You guys have to try this game. You get to be Batman!"

Feeling her hand being given a gentle squeeze snapping out of her thoughts Melanie looks down to see Matt glancing back and forth between them and the arcade machine before slowly a small grin forms across her face.

" So you like Batman huh?"

" Like him? He's awesome! And i'm talking about the new Batman. He even saved me once."

" You? He saved you?"

" Uh huh? Some weird hunter guy kidnapped me and brought me to his secret hideout. But then Batman showed up and totally kicked his ass."

Glancing away from Matt for a brief second as she looks over to see a ghost smile across Terry's face Melanie can't help but send a smile his direction before the sound of footsteps causes her to look back forward to see Matt stopping at a small pair of stairs leading to the arcade machine.

" Okay it's your turn. This game is so cool! You get to be Batman!"

" You already mentioned that twirp."

" So! It's still cool!"

As he looks over to see Melanie smiling at him with a shrug of his shoulders slowly Terry leads Melanie past Matt and up the stairs towards the arcade machine before moments later he comes to a stop next to a pair of helmets that are attached to the machine.

" Go ahead put them on. Unless your chicken!"

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees a grin across Matt's face Terry can't help but grin back at his younger brother before he looks over towards Melanie to see her with one of the helmets already in her hands. As he reaches over and takes the free helmet in his hands suddenly Terry looks over to his side when he sees Melanie leaning over before he hears her whispering in his ear.

" You saved Matt?"

" Yeah. I'll tell you more about it later."

Pulling back as she gives Terry a slight nod Melanie watches Terry put on the helmet in his hands before seconds later as she follows his example Melanie puts on her own helmet as she turns forward to stare at the arcade machine's screen. As she hears footsteps coming from behind her slowly turning her head to look over her shoulder Melanie watches Matt put a few credits into the machine before moments later Melanie jumps up in surprise when she feels a hand swatting her butt. Hearing the sound of a chuckle coming from her side snapping her head to the side Melanie can't help but send a smile Terry's way as she sees a smile across his face.

Suddenly as a flash comes across her vision Melanie snaps her head back forward before in an instant Melanie's eyes widen at what she sees through her helmet's visor in front of her. A quiet street corner with the arcade she had just been standing in along with the Mcginnis siblings nowhere to be found. A sight that makes her eyes go as wide as saucers as she reaches her hands out unaware that standing a short distance away Matt is holding in his laughter from her reaction.

Taking a few steps forward as she glances around the environment with amazement suddenly Melanie comes to a complete stop when she feels her hand being grabbed.

" Wow. Black really suits you."

With a confused look coming across her face Melanie looks over to her side before suddenly her eyes widen at what she sees. Terry once again in The Batman suit. A suit that she would hate to admit suits him perfectly. As she sees a small reflection of himself radiating off a nearby window letting go of his hand slowly Melanie makes her way over towards the window before suddenly she comes to a complete stop and her eyes widen once again when she sees the outfit that she is wearing. A black suit almost similar to Terry's own. Only her suit displayed a few different gadgets across the utility belt across her waist.

Reaching up as she touches the mask across her face unaware to her's or Terry's knowledge slowly a group of street thugs is making their way towards them from the shadows. Hearing the sound of a loud whistle coming from a distance away snapping her head away from the window Melanie turns her head to see a small group of street thugs with black masks covering their faces slowly approaching her's and Terry's location armed with various of weapons including knives and a steel pipe.

As she sees the biggest man of the group armed with a steel pipe making his way to the front of the crowd a grin forms across Melanie's face when she sees Terry slowly approaching him when suddenly her grin turns into a smile when she sees Terry catching a strike from the steel pipe in his hands intended for his head before in a series of punches Melanie watches the thug go flying back into the small group. Slowly making her way over as she sees Terry crossing his arms over his chest Melanie can't help but roll her eyes at him before just as she reaches him without taking her eyes away from the thugs on the ground reaching over Melanie swats his butt earning his attention.

" Now it's my turn. Let's see here….where is it?"

With a confused look coming across his face Terry watches Melanie reach into her utility belt before suddenly his eyes widen when he sees her pulling out two batarangs from the utility belt.

" Ah there it is."

As he sees her turning in his direction Terry watches in a sudden move Melanie shurg her shoulders at him before he watches her glance back and forth between the batarangs in her hand and the street thugs.

" What? I've always wanted to throw one of these things."

With a smile coming across his face Terry can't help but shake his head as he sees Melanie turning to look at the thugs before suddenly he lets out a whistle when he sees Melanie releasing the batarangs from her hand in a sudden move causing two of the thugs that had risen to their feet to be thrown back to the ground with a thud.

" Damn. Nice shot."

" Thank you."

" Get them!"

Suddenly as they see the remaining 3 members of the group charging at them with each holding a knife in their hands Terry and Melanie each get into a fighting stance before just as they see two of the thugs nearing their location rearing back each send a kick to the chest of a thug sending the thugs down to the ground causing the knives in their hands to go flying a short distance away where the sound of clings echoes a few seconds later. As they hear the sound of the remaining thug letting out a roar as he quickens his pace towards him in a sudden move Terry and Melanie sidestep to the side causing the thug to stumble by them before in a sudden move each send a back elbow to the back of the thugs head causing the thug to seconds later fall face first to the ground with a thud.

Glancing around as he sees each of the thugs laying across the ground not moving except for their slow and steady rise of their chests reaching up Terry wipes his hands before he looks over to see Melanie looking down towards her Bat suit.

" Huh Matt was right. This was fun."


	12. New Dynamic Duo

" Man that was so awesome! You guys even got the high score! How did you do it?"

Slowly as she leads Terry through the mall and towards the opposite end of the mall where the parking lot is located a smile forms across the face of Melanie before slowly she glances over to see Matt slowly following after them as he glances back and forth between them and a new video game in his hands.

" Terry and I have had some practice in the forms of martial arts."

" Really!? You know martial arts?"

" Yep. My mother taught me some fighting styles when i was your age."

" That is so cool! You're like the coolest girl ever!"

Letting out a giggle as she looks over to see Terry wrapping his free arm around Matt's shoulders Melanie can't help but smile at them before suddenly the sound of a commotion ahead causes her to snap her head back forward. Suddenly as she looks to the far end of the food court to see a small group of teenagers ruffly her's and Terry's age dressed up like clowns picking on one of the workers behind a counter slowly Melanie sends a glare in their direction before seconds later she turns her head to look at Terry when she feels him letting go of her hand.

In an instant as she sees Terry slowly making his way over towards their direction Melanie's eyes widen before in a sudden motion she throws her arm up to stop Matt as she sees him making his way to follow after his older brother. Glancing away from Terry as she looks down towards Matt to see him looking back and forth between her and Terry with a look of concern across his face slowly Melanie sends him a small smile.

" Everything will be alright Matt. Terry can handle it."

" But…."

Suddenly as the sound of a body crashing through a table echoes through the room snapping her head forward a smile forms across Melanie's face when she sees the biggest member of the clown gang laying across a broken table as Terry looks over towards the remaining members of the gang with a grin across his face. Taking her eyes away from Terry as she looks down to see Matt staring at Terry with wide eyes Melanie can't help but let out a giggle before in an instant she watches Matt turn to look in her direction.

" See. There is nothing to be worried about."

" Why you! Get him!"

Snapping her head back forward as she sees the rest of the clown gang charging at Terry reaching over Melanie gently lays a hand down on Matt's shoulder before in a series of moves she watches Terry flip on of the clowns over his shoulder to only send him crashing against a vending machine just behind him with a thud. Without taking her eyes away from Terry as she watches him avoid strike after strike from another clown as he attempts to strike him with a baseball bat in his hands feeling Matt stiffing from every swing the clown sends Terry's way gently Melanie gives Matt's shoulder a small squeeze before suddenly she watches Terry catch the baseball bat in his hands to only deliver a well placed kick to the chest of the clown sending him flying back to the ground with a thud.

As she watches Terry glancing over his shoulder to give her a wink Melanie can't help but send a smile his way as she rolls her eyes at him before suddenly her eyes widen when she sees the only female in the clown's group reaching into her bag. Suddenly as she sees the clown girl taking out a small blaster out of her bag in an instant Melanie runs forward towards her as she sees the girl taking aim at an unsuspecting Terry.

" Terry!"

Snapping his head back as he sees the clown girl aiming a small blaster at him in an instant Terry dives to the side as he sees the girl pulling back on the trigger sending a bullet just past him towards an empty wall. Without breaking his stride as he hears the sound of the clown girl pulling back on the trigger Terry rolls across the ground nearly avoiding getting him by every bullet that is being sent his way before after the third shot suddenly the sound of pure silence causes him to look up back towards the clown girl.

As he looks towards the clown girl a smile forms across Terry's face when he sees Melanie standing over the clown girl with her hands clenched into tight fists. A sight that makes him only shake his head before suddenly his eyes widen when he sees two of the clowns he had taken down slowly making their way towards Melanie.

" Mel! Catch!"

Snapping her head away from the clown girl as she turns her head to see Terry throwing her the baseball bat in his hands reaching up Melanie catches the baseball bat before in an instant as she side steps to the side Melanie swings the bat with all of her might connecting with a strike to a clown that was closing in on her causing him to go flying to the ground holding his chest. As she hears the sound of the only clown left standing charging towards her with raised fists in a sudden move Melanie launches the baseball bat out of her hands before seconds later it connects to the legs of the clown causing him to stumble to the ground face first. Without breaking her stride as she slowly makes her way over towards the clown seeing him barely making it to his feet rearing back Melanie sends a well placed spinning kick to the clown's head causing him to fall back to the ground with a thud.

As she looks down to see the clown unconscious glancing away from his body Melanie looks all around herself to see the rest of the clown gang sharing it's member's fate before slowly she turns her head to look at Terry with a smile.

* * *

" That was so cool!"

" Shh! Ease it down twirp. Remember our deal?"

" Yeah,yeah,yeah. I know. I keep my mouth shut and i'm owed a get out of mom jail free card from you. But i can't help it. That was so cool. You guys kicked their asses!"

As he sees Matt shadow boxing up the stairs of the apartment complex leading towards his mother's apartment Terry can't help but shake his head at Matt before seconds later as he ruffles Matt's hair Terry glances over her shoulder at Melanie to see her smiling up towards him. Reaching down as he gently grabs Melanie's hand a smile comes to Terry's face when he feels her interlocking their fingers together before for the next few minutes he slowly guides her through the apartment complex to only stop at his mother's apartment door.

" You ready?"

Looking over his shoulder as he sees Melanie nodding her head towards him as she takes a deep breathe slowly a smile forms on Terry's face before he gives her hand a small squeeze.

" Alright here goes nothing."

Turning his head back forward as he opens up the apartment door to find no evidence of anyone around except for the smell of something cooking from the kitchen slowly Terry makes his way inside of the apartment bringing Melanie with him before he comes to a stop in the doorway of the living room as he sees in the corner of his eye Matt closing the apartment door.

" Mom!? Hey mom!? Are you here!?"

" I'm in here honey."

Turning his attention away from the living room slowly Terry starts to lead Melanie towards the kitchen before after a few moments a smile comes to his face as he walks through the open doorway of the kitchen to see his mother standing at the kitchen stove stirring a pot. Suddenly as he sees his mother turning to look over her shoulder Terry raises his up his free hand to send her a quick waive before he watches a smile form across his mother's face as she puts down the wooden spoon in her hands.

" Hello Terry. It's good to see you."

With his smile widening letting go of Melanie's hand slowly Terry makes his way over towards his mother before moments later he engulfs his mother in a hug that is returned in full. After a few seconds slowly Terry releases his mother from the embrace before he glances over towards Melanie with a smile.

" Mom? There is someone that i would like you to meet."


	13. Dinner Date

Without taking her eyes away from the sink in front of her as she reaches over to grab another plate to clean off from their recent dinner slowly Melanie takes a deep breathe before the sound of Terry's mother coming back into the room causes her to glance away from the sink and towards her.

" Oh that isn't necessary dear. I can take care of that."

" No i insist. It's the least i can do for the meal you cooked for all of us. Please sit down and relax."

As she sees Terry's mother giving her a nod a small smile forms across the face of Melanie before slowly she starts to clean the plate in her hands as she sees in the corner of her eye Mrs Mcginnis taking a seat at the kitchen table.

" So Melanie why don't you tell me a little more about yourself. You were awfully quiet at dinner."

" Like what Mrs Mcginnis?"

" Oh please dear call me Mary. Mrs Mcginnis is my mother. Now i was thinking perhaps you could tell me about some of your hobbies? Any sort of dreams that you are chasing that doesn't involve a life of crime?"

Suddenly as her eyes widen Melanie looks over to Mary to see a small smile across her face before slowly Melanie lowers the plate in her hands into the sink.

" How did you…."

" Mr Wayne called. I believe it was a little over a week ago. He told me that Terry had quit working for him. Though he didn't tell me the reason at first. After i had questioned him further on the matter he told me that it was because he couldn't be associated with someone that was dating an ex criminal. Care to explain why he told me that?"

Taking a deep breathe as she nods her head slowly Melanie makes her way over towards the table before she sits down in the chair on the opposite side of the table from Mary.

" Everything that Mr Wayne said is true Mrs Mcginnis. I mean Mary."

" Go on."

" I've made some mistakes in the past. My family and I. Some that i wish, I could take back. But that doesn't excuse me from what i've done. These mistakes have caused me to lose years of my life. But…."

" But?"

" But that all changed when i had met your son. He showed me that i didn't have to live that life anymore. It's hard to explain but i never thought that i could have any of this. Have a normal life. Even have a boyfriend. But Terry showed me that i could. He showed me that i could have these things. And for that i will always be grateful to him."

" And what about Mr Wayne? Are you the reason?"

" Yes. I'm the reason why Terry quit working for Mr Wayne. From the information he told me, I guess they had a fight about me with Bruce disapproving of him dating me. Things escalated to the point where Terry decided i was worth quitting his job over. But you don't have to worry. I have a job a stable job at this restaurant downtown called Deckard's Kitchen and Terry has found himself another job at this small garage just down the street from the restaurant, I work. "

As she sees a ghost smile coming across the face of Melanie slowly a smile comes across Mary's face before she reaches over towards her glass on the kitchen table.

" Do you love him? Terry, I mean."

" More than anything. I would do anything for him."

Taking a sip out of her glass as she puts down the glass in her hands Mary gives Melanie a small nod before slowly a smile forms across her face.

" Good. That is good to hear. Because just between us girls, I know that my son really likes you. And not just from seeing the way you and him have interacted in front of me tonight. I believe he has liked you all along for a long time."

" I don't understand. How would you know this?"

" Don't tell Terry this but one morning a few months when i was passing by his bedroom, I heard him mumbling a name out in his sleep. I couldn't make out the name he was speaking until i had entered into his bedroom and approached his bed. He was mumbling your name. I thought it was strange at first because he was dating this other girl named Dana at the time but i understand now. It was because he loved you then and just didn't realize it yet."

As she sees a smile coming across Melanie's face slowly Mary's smile widens before slowly she gets up from her seat at the kitchen table to make her way over towards the sink with her glass.

" Now Melanie if you are to pursue a relationship with Terry any further than you've already have then there is only one thing that i ask from you in return. I do not care about whatever might have happened in your past. Everyone makes mistakes and from the sounds of it you have payed for your sins in full. However i do need you to do something for me. Can you do that?"

" Anything."

" I need for you to take care of him. Though many have not seen this Terry has over the last couple of months been slowly distancing himself away from all those that he cares about. It's been this way ever since the night his father was murdered."

" I know. I'm sorry for your loss Mary."

" Terry told you about that night?"

As she looks over her shoulder to see Melanie nodding her head Mary returns the nod as he places her glass in the sink before she slowly turns around to lean her back against the sink.

" Then you know what truly haunts him. Ever since that night he has lived with this guilt deep inside that has grown only stronger to this day. No matter how many times i've told him that it wasn't his fault it's still there deep inside of him. And because of that i've seen some changes in him since that day. Changes that i didn't like for one second. He has distanced himself from everybody and everything that he cares about not allowing anyone in. He was staying out late at night to only come home for a few hours of sleep every morning. He wasn't going out with his friends anymore. He wasn't even speaking to anyone about anything anymore.

But then tonight i saw it. I saw it in his eyes that something was changing about him. That he was changing back into the boy, I know. I don't know what your's and his relationship is like but i know in my heart from what i've seen with my very own eyes that you are what's best for him. Tonight at dinner when i would catch him smiling towards you...I haven't seen him smile like that in a long time. Whatever changes that are occurring inside of him is because of you. And for that i thank you."

As a smile comes across her face Melanie gives Mary a nod before she sees a smile form across Mary's face.

" You're welcome Mary. But you don't need to thank me about that. It's what Terry and I do. We protect each other."

As she receives a nod from Mary slowly Melanie gets up from her seat at the kitchen table before she slowly starts to make her way out of the kitchen and towards the hallway she saw Matt leading Terry down.

" Oh Melanie? There is only one more thing that i need to ask you."

Coming to a complete stop as she looks over her shoulder Melanie sees Mary looking towards her as she washes a glass in her hands.

" Just to clear a mother's conscious have you and Terry had sex?"

Putting the glass in her hands into the sink as she turns her head back towards Melanie to see her staring at her with wide eyes slowly Mary gives her a nod.

" It's alright dear. I thought as much already. How many times?"

" Umm…."

" Hmm let me rephrase the question then. How many times in the last twenty four hours?"

" Three times."

" And you two have been careful right?"

" Yes. We've been careful."

" Good. That's all i needed to hear. I was hoping it would be a couple of more years before i became a grandma anyways."

As she sees Melanie faces blushing bright red Mary lets out a small laugh before she stops a couple of seconds later to send a smile Melanie's way.

" Okay that's all i needed to hear. You should get back to Terry now before those two pull an all nighter playing one of Matt's silly video games."

Snapping out of her shocked state Melanie gives Mary a quick nod before in a sudden move she disappears around the corner and heads straight down a nearby hallway as she hears the sound of Mary letting out a small laugh. As a smile comes across her face without breaking her stride Melanie listens in for anything that would lead her to Terry and Matt before moments later she comes to a complete stop at an open doorway when she hears the sound of Matt letting out a cheer. As she turns her head to look inside of the room Melanie's smile widens as she sees Matt circling around Terry with a video game controller in his hands before seconds later as she looks down to see Terry looking up towards her with a smile across his face Melanie can't help but send one his way as she shakes her head.


	14. The What Ifs

" So how did the talk with my mom go?"

Snapping out of her thoughts as she slowly feels herself being lead up the last remaining stairs between them and their apartment with a smile forming on her face Melanie looks away from the steps to look at Terry to find him glancing over his shoulder at her.

" What was that?"

" How did your conversation with my mom go? I'm guessing that is what you were doing before you joined Matt and I."

" Oh that. It went surprisingly well actually."

Suddenly as she starts to remember the last question she had been asked by Mrs Mcginnis slowly Melanie's face starts to blush bright red before slowly as she sees Terry glancing over his shoulder at her with a confused look forming across his face Melanie lets out a small cough.

" Well not everything went according to plan anyways."

" What do you mean? What did she tell you?"

" She told me in her own words that she accepts me as your girlfriend. You were right about her. She truly is amazing. She only asked me about what was happening at this moment. She didn't care about my past. It was like you said. She wouldn't judge me for it. I wish my mother was like that."

As she feels her hand being given a gentle squeeze slowly a smile forms across Melanie's face before within moments as she enters into their apartment closing the door behind them in a sudden move reaching over Melanie wraps her arms around the back of Terry's neck and proceeds to give him a gentle kiss.

" So what didn't go according to plan?"

" Some things were revealed to her."

" Such as?"

" From what she told me earlier in the week Mr Wayne called her to inform her that you were no longer working for him because of me."

" Because of you? What exactly did he tell her?"

" He gave your mother some lame excuse that he couldn't be associated with anyone that was dating an ex criminal. But we shouldn't be surprised. It is Mr Wayne that we are talking about after all. "

Suddenly as she sees a small glare forming across Terry's face slowly Melanie unwraps her right arm from around the back of Terry's neck to only seconds later gently rest her hand on his cheek.

" Hey don't let him get to you. Everything is fine now. I explained everything to her. She knows of the real reason why you quit."

" You didn't tell her that i was…."

Slowly as a smile forms across her face Melanie shakes her head as she sees the glare disappearing from Terry's face.

" No. I didn't tell her that you were Batman. I told her that you and Bruce didn't see eye to eye about some things including me and it led to you quitting. I also informed her that you have a new job just down the street from the restaurant."

As she watches Terry breathe a sigh in relief as a smile forms across his face slowly Melanie's smile widens before she feels him leaning forward to give her a gentle kiss.

" Anything else?"

" Well….she knows."

" She knows what?"

" She knows that we have been intimate with each other."

" Oh."

For the next few seconds as she sees a look of shock forming across Terry's face slowly a smile forms across Melanie's face before just moments later as she lets out a giggle Melanie watches Terry snap out of his shocked state to look towards her.

" And how did that go?"

" Well she said that she wasn't surprised from learning this information. She had already guessed that we had sex already."

" And?"

" And she was fine with it. Though she cautioned me that we should be more careful. It was however the most uncomfortable conversation that i've ever had with someone"

Breathing a sigh in relief just as he opens his mouth suddenly Terry's eyes widen when he feels Melanie pressing her lips back to his for a deep kiss before moments later as he snaps out of his shocked state slowly Terry brings Melanie closer to himself as he deepens the kiss earning a moan from her just mere seconds later. Slowly as he starts to backpedal towards the living room bringing Melane along with him suddenly Terry feels himself leaving his feet as he feels his legs hitting the couch causing not only Melanie to break off the kiss but for her to start laughing. After a few seconds as he joins in on her laughter Terry can't help but smile up towards Melanie as his hands roam down her waist before seconds later as he hears Melanie going silent Terry feels her pressing her lips to his for a quick kiss.

" Terry? About earlier. You said that you rescued Matthew before?"

As she sees Terry giving her a slight nod leaning down Melanie pecks Terry's lips again before she leans back to look him in the eyes.

" How? What happened?"

With his eyes nevering leaving Melanie for a single second as he sees her looking him in the eyes slowly Terry takes a deep breathe as he turns his head to look away from her and towards the ceiling.

" Yeah it's true. Matt was kidnapped a couple of months ago. It was all my fault it happened to begin with."

" What do you mean it was all your fault? I'm sure it wasn't."

" But it was Mel. Have you heard of the name Stalker before?"

Glancing away from the ceiling as he looks down to see Melanie shaking her head Terry gives her a slight nod as he turns his attention back towards the ceiling.

" It started like it usually does. I was just finishing my patrol one night and was getting ready to head on home when the old man told me that there was a break in taking place at the Casemore Tribal Arts Gallery. I went there to investigate and found this guy waiting for me inside. This guy with these tattoos all over his body.

When i had gained the advantage in our encounter he blinded me with this grenade for a few seconds allowing him to escape the Gallery. I thought he had fled the scene so i returned home. At the time my mom needed me to watch Matt so she could take this test to get a job promotion. When i had taken him out for dinner,I found out that Stalker had followed me to the restaurant.

He chased after me through the city. I couldn't figure out how he was finding me until i realized that he must have put some kind of tracking device on me. When i had returned to the restaurant i found a knife through my brother's jacket."

Taking a deep breathe as he feels Melanie gently grabbing his hand slowly Terry turns his head to see Melanie looking at him with intrigued eyes.

" But you found Matthew unharmed right?"

" Yeah he was okay. Bruce ended up finding this tracker that would lead us straight to him. When i went to the location where Stalker had taken Matt, I found the twirp trapped inside of this small cage that was hanging over Stalker's lair.

Ugly and I tangoed again only this time he had a slight advantage over me. I guess he rigged the place with a few of his hunting traps. When i thought that i had lost him, I returned back to his lair to only get my foot stuck in some kind of new bear trap prototype. Stalker attempted to finish me off then and there but i managed to turn the tables on him using his own trap against him."

" And what happened to him? Is he now behind bars just like every other criminal that has crossed paths with you?"

" No. He's not. When he had attempted to finish me off with this spear in his hands, I turned the tables on him by forcing him to slam the spear into the bear trap causing him to be electrocuted. When he was able to force his spear free the trap exploded causing him to be sent back flying towards this nearby track with an incoming train making its way through the tracks. After that well…."

" It wasn't a pretty sight was it?"

" No. And that's something that has bothered me to this day. When i had looked back his body was missing. I figured that it had been knocked off the tracks but when i did more research i found out that there was no reports of a body being discovered anywhere in that area."

" So you think that he is still alive then?"

" Yes. It's hard to explain but i know he is. And that's what worries me."

" And why is that? If you had beat him before then surely you could do it again. Heck even this time it will be easier. You have me after all and nobody goes after my man without having to deal with me first."

As she hears Terry letting out a small chuckle Melanie can't help but smile down towards Terry before slowly she repositions herself to lay her head down on his chest.

" I know and believe me if he shows his face again then i know we would be able to take him down no sweat but that's not the case for some others."

" You're worried that he will attempt to kidnap Matt again in order to get to you, I presume?"

" Yeah. I mean he knows that i'm Batman. Well was Batman. He's seen my face. He's seen my brother's face. From what the old man had told me this guy was one of the world's greatest hunters. If he returns to Gotham then i know that he will use Matt to get to me."

" But you have to remember that there is a lot of what ifs. Let's presume for one second that he is even alive. He doesn't know where we live. He doesn't know where your mother and brother live. If he was to search for us then it would take him time. Time that as he would search the city would leave some kind of trace of evidence that he has returned. If that was the case then i'm sure Mr Wayne would contact us somehow and warn us. It's the least he could do for everything you have done for him."

For the next few seconds as she watches Terry looking away from her to look down towards the floorboard as if he is taking in her words slowly a small smile forms across her face before seconds later Melanie reaches over to gently place her hand on his cheek causing him to look back towards her.

" But again though that would be if he had survived. Terry just because you didn't find anything that showed he was dead doesn't mean that he isn't. If he was struck by an upcoming train then i'm willing to bet that there would be very little of him left to find. Also for all you know his body could have been discovered days later and he was declared a john doe. There are hundreds of possibilities."

Leaning her head to the side as she looks up to see Terry giving her a slight nod as a smile forms across his face slowly a smile of her own forms across her face before slowly Melanie repositions her body to lay on top of his.

" Good. Now where were we?"


	15. For What I've Done

" Huh so that's what the inside of a gym looks like."

As a smile forms across her face turning her head away from the street in front of her slowly Melanie looks over to her side to see Terry looking over his shoulder at a nearby gym before she gives his hand a gentle squeeze causing him to turn his attention towards her.

" What did you think the inside of a gym would look like?"

" Honestly i was expecting to see something else. Something like a few muscle heads just like Nash hanging all around the weight rooms flirting with any women that would even look in their direction."

" You mean like how he tried to flirt with me before i laid him out in front of everyone?"

" Yep. I will have to admit even though if anyone else was to knock out Nash it would be considered awesome since you were the one that did it that was just plain badass."

As he hears Melanie letting out a few giggles Terry can't help the smile that is forming across his face before he watches Melanie glance over towards him with a bright smile across her face.

" Thank you. But it needed to be done. That guy is a pig. I also needed a punching bag since you wouldn't spar with me."

" But you already know of the reason why i wouldn't spar with you."

" I know. You didn't want to hurt me. You don't think that i'm in your league…."

" That's not it at all."

" Then what is it?"

Coming to a complete stop as she hears Terry letting out a sigh slowly Melanie turns to look at Terry before she reaches up to lay a hand gently on his cheek.

" Melanie it's not because i don't think you're in my league as you put it. Even though i'm confident that if we were to spar that i would come out on top, I also know that you would be able to take me too. I just don't want to ever hurt you again. I have already hurt you enough."

" What do you mean by that? If this is about what happened before we started dating…."

" That's it exactly. When i discovered that you were Ten, I didn't know what to think. I knew that i had a job to do but i didn't want to do the deed because i knew what would happen. I knew that you would end up behind bars…."

" But you had to do it. It was your responsibility to protect the city. I don't and will never hold that against you…."

" That's not what i'm getting at."

" Then what is?"

" Do you know how much i hated myself at that moment? I hate myself so much when i watched you being loaded inside of that police cruiser. I hated myself for knowing what i caused that lead to that point. And because of that i'm sorry Mel."

" Terry?"

" You probably don't remember this but i had caused you to go unconscious before i took down your father at the Gang's old hideout. When i did you have no idea how much i hated myself for doing that. When i walked into Deckard's Kitchen and back into your life it came with a promise. A promise that i would never hurt you ever again. I would always protect you from anybody and anything. I won't break that promise to you."

As she watches her eyes getting blurry leaning forward Melanie presses her lips to Terry's own for a gentle kiss before moments later she opens her eyes to look at Terry as she gently leans her forehead against his own.

" Terry, I need for you to do something for me. Can you do that?"

As she feels Terry nodding his head against her own a small smile forms across Melanie's face before she takes a deep breathe.

" Let it go. Please just let it go. I don't blame you for what happened that night. I don't blame you for sending me to prison. The only one that is responsible for that happening was me. I was the one that choose to continue my life of crime. I'm the one that decided to go along with my mother's plan. Not you. Never you.

I know that you would never intend to hurt me. I knew that then and i know that now. If it's anyone that should be sorry then it should be me. You may have hated yourself for what happened that night but not as much as i hated myself for allowing it to happen. I knew that it was a mistake to begin with. I knew that i should have chosen to be with you instead of the gang.

And because of that i had to witness the one that i love with all of my heart watch as i was loaded into a police cruiser and out of his life. I had to watch a look of pain form in your eyes as i was driven away. It was the most painful thing that i've ever experienced before in my life. I don't want you to ever experience that again. Just like how you never want to see that from me."

Leaning forward as she presses her lips back to Terry's once again Melanie can't help but smile into the kiss as she feels Terry bringing her body closer to his own before seconds later she feels Terry breaking off the kiss for some much needed air. After a couple of moments of getting lost in his eyes suddenly Melanie lets out a giggle causing a confused look to form across Terry's face.

" What?"

" I was just thinking how amazing the last month has been for us. We were not only reunited but we also got to start a new chapter in our lives that neither of us thought was possible."

With a smile forming across his face as he gives Melanie a nod Terry feels her pecking his lips before moments later he feels himself being lead to the parking lot as he watches Melanie reaching up to wipe her eyes with her free hand. Suddenly as he feels a pair of eyes watching coming to a complete stop Terry looks over his shoulder to see nobody in sight before he looks back forward to see Melanie giving him a confused look.

" What is it?"

" I….i don't know. It feels like we were being watched."

" Now you know how it feels. Doesn't feel so good does it?"

As he sees a grin forming across Melanie's face Terry can't help but shake his head at her before he turns away from her to glance around their surroundings to see nobody in sight.

" No it doesn't. But i'm being serious. Don't you feel as though a pair of eyes are looking at us right now?"

Without taking her eyes away from Terry as she watches him glancing all around their surroundings Melanie can't help but do the same before suddenly her eyes widen when she sees a small red light in the distance hiding in the shadows of a building.

" Terry?"

Taking his eyes away from the city as he looks back towards Melanie to see her looking off into the distance Terry can't help but follow her eyes before suddenly his eyes widen when he sees a familiar sight staring at him from the shadows. The sight of a criminal that he had last encountered months ago.

" We need to go now."

Glancing over to his side as he sees Melanie giving him a nod slowly Terry feels himself being steered towards the parking lot before slowly as he turns his head back towards the buildings his eyes widen once again when he sees the red light missing from the shadows. Snapping his head back forward as he reaches into his pocket from the key to the motorcycle Terry quickens the pace bringing Melanie with him before just as they are about to arrive at the motorcycle Terry jumps back bringing Melanie with him just as a spear lands in front of them.

In a sudden motion as he snaps around to look in the direction where the spear had come from Terry's eyes widen when he sees him. The criminal that he thought was lost months ago. A criminal that was known to be one of the greatest hunters throughout the world. Only this time he looked as though he had been damaged severely from their last encounter. The once black len across his right eye is now replaced with a cybernetic eye. Large amount of scars could be seen all across his chest. Especially for the right side of his upper body. A side that looked more cybernetic than human. A cybernetic arm that looked as though it had been modified for his own personal gain.

A sight that causes Terry to remain glued to his spot as he stares directly into Stalker's eyes before he is snapped out of his thoughts when he feels Melanie letting go of his hand. Suddenly as he sees Stalker getting ready to leap off the building he is standing on and down towards them snapping his body back Terry gets into a fighting stance before suddenly he watches out of the corner of his eye Melanie in a sudden move retrieve the spear from the ground to only seconds later send it flying through the air at Stalker causing him to jump back nearly avoiding getting hit by the spear.

" Terry!? Let's go!"

Snapping out of his shocked state as feels Melanie grabbing his hand rushing over towards the motorcycle in a sudden move Terry hops onto the motorcycle and jabs the key into the ignition as he feels Melanie wrapping her arms around him before just as the engine of the motorcycle comes to life Terry snaps his head around to look at Stalker when he hears him letting out a scream. As he sees Stalker leaping off the building stepping down hard on the gas pedal Terry sends the motorcycle flying down through the parking lot nearly avoiding Stalker's attack before he sends the motorcycle flying over a curb and down the road.

Keeping his eyes forward as he brings the motorcycle flying down a alleyway and out to a highway leading towards a raising bridge Terry can't help but glance over his shoulder to see Stalker nowhere in sight before suddenly seconds later as he hears a shout over the motorcycle's engine Terry looks up towards a nearby building to see Stalker jumping across buildings one after another in their direction. Stepping harder on the gas pedal as he increases the motorcycle's speed causing the bike to go flying towards the bridge at high speed Terry's eyes widen once again when he sees Stalker barely keeping up with the motorcycle before just as he reaches the bridge Terry watches Stalker land on a steel beam close to him and Melanie. Rearing back as he sends the motorcycle flying past Stalker and towards the bridge that is slowly beginning to rise Terry steps even harder on the gas pedal before just seconds later he watches as the motorcycle leaves the ground and sores through the air until seconds later they land on the other side of the bridge to only disappear out of sight down the road.


	16. Protecting Family

Feeling his heartbeat slowing down as he brings the motorcycle to a complete stop down a dark alleyway with a flick of his wrist Terry turns off the engine of the motorcycle before he turns back to see Melanie looking at him.

" You okay Mel?"

" Yeah. I'm okay. Do you think we lost him?"

" I think so."

" Was that?"

As she sees Terry nodding his head Melanie sends a nod his way before she rests her head back down on his shoulder.

" I thought so. I figured as much."

" But it can't be. I thought he was dead. You thought that he was dead."

" I guess i was wrong. Unless we're seeing a ghost but last time i checked ghosts don't come armed with weapons and cybernetic enhancements."

" I know. Those enhancements….he didn't have those the last time that we met."

" He must have got them after your last encounter. If he had been struck by that train then…."

" Then i'm the reason why he is like that. I turned him into that thing…."

" No you didn't. You didn't turn him into that thing. He did that to himself. You weren't the one that put those enhancements on him. You weren't the one that had lead him to a life of crime. He's the only one responsible so don't go there. Stop blaming yourself for his mistakes."

For the next few moments Melanie watches Terry in complete silence until the silence is broken when she hears Terry taking a deep breathe before slowly a ghost smile forms across her face when she watches Terry nod his head.

" Good now we need to figure out how he managed to find us in the first place. You said that he put a tracker on you before right? Could the tracker…."

" No. The first time when he threw this grenade at me it left this chemical across my clothes allowing him to track me. The clothes that i wore that day have either been thrown away or have been destroyed by now. Well everything except for my jacket but the old man told me that he removed any trace of the chemical from it."

" Then how did he…."

Suddenly as he feels Melanie go silent Terry looks over his shoulder before a concerned look comes across his face when he sees Melanie's eyes wide.

" What is it?"

" Matthew."

" Matt? What about him?"

" You said that Matthew had been kidnapped by Stalker right?"

" Yeah. What about…."

Suddenly as his own eyes widen Terry watches Melanie nod her head at him before he takes his eyes away from her to look at the ground.

" Do you think?"

" It's possible. I mean he could have used the same substance that he used on you that night on Matthew as well. It would explain how he could have tracked us. We have been spending a lot of time with him lately. Stalker could have been watching us from a distance this whole time just waiting for the right moment to strike."

" But why now? Why did he wait this long to strike if he was watching us this whole time?"

" I don't know. Maybe he was scouting us or something?"

" Scouting?"

" Yeah scouting. You said that he was considered one of the world's greatest hunters right?"

" Right?"

" Well then you have to think like a hunter. When you're out on a hunt you don't go in guns blazing. You want to study your prey. You want to learn it's strengths and it's weaknesses before the time is right to strike."

" And that is what you think he did to us?"

" I believe so. But what i know for sure is if he is prepared to strike us again that we need to be on the top of our games. There is no telling when the next time he will strike."

Giving Melanie a nod as he turns his head back forward and turns the key to bring the motorcycle back to life Terry feels Melanie wrapping her arms around him once again before he feels her leaning up closer to him.

" Where are we going?"

" We're going to go check up on Matt. Even Stalker has decided to strike now then he might be willing to use Matt as bait again. I can't allow him to do that again."

* * *

" Maybe they're not home?"

Rearing back as he knocks on the apartment door again to hear no reaction coming from the other side of the door Terry lets out a sigh before he looks over towards Melanie as he reaches into his pocket for his spare key.

" Matt should be home. I know that my mom is at work right now but Matt should be here. If he is then he's going to be sorry that he was even being born for not answering the door."

" Maybe he's playing a videogame or something? You know how Matt has been of late. Everytime we visit he always has one of those headsets things on just staring at a television screen like a lifeless zombie. I'm sure that he just didn't hear us."

" Are you sure or are you hoping?"

As he hears the click of the door unlocking reaching over as he turns the doorknob Terry glances over his shoulder at Melanie to see a concerned look across her face.

" Hoping."

Within moments as he slowly flings the apartment door open to find the apartment pitch black with nothing but a small light coming from one of the rooms down the hallway slowly Terry makes his way into the apartment with Melanie following after him before just seconds later he turns to look over his shoulder at Melanie when he sees out of the corner of his eye Melanie silently closing the apartment door behind them.

As he nods his head over towards the hallway Terry watches Melanie give him a nod before slowly Terry starts to make his way down the hallway towards the light with Melanie following a short distance behind him. With his hands clutching into tight fists as he nears the open doorway to see a light from what he guessed is Matt's television screen Terry backs himself against the wall before in a sudden move as he enters into the bedroom with a raised fist Terry breathes a sigh in relief when he sees Matt sitting down on the ground playing a videogame with his eyes focused on the television screen.

Hearing a sigh in relief from behind slowly Terry turns his head to see Melanie looking towards him with a smile before he watches her reaching over to turn on a light causing the whole bedroom to be lit up instantly and for Matt to glance over towards them.

" Hey guys! You're just in time. I'm having trouble beating this darn guy. Can you help me out?"

With a smile coming across his face slowly Terry makes his way into the bedroom with Melanie following behind him before within moments he takes a seat on Matt's bed as he sees Melanie doing the same.

" Hey twirp. Don't you have a book report to do?"

" No, I don't. Don't you remember? Melanie helped me write it last week."

" Oh right. The book about Troy. Where's mom anyways?"

" She said something about she wasn't going to be home until late tonight. She said that i should text you guys to ask if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight."

" You mean she wanted us to babysit you until she had gotten home."

" No."

" Matt?"

" Fine. She said that she wanted you to come over so that she could discuss with you the traveling arrangements for me since i start school tomorrow."

" Oh yeah it's your first day tomorrow. What grade are you in now Matthew? Fourth?"

" Oh please he barely based the third grade."

" For your information i will be entering the fifth grade this year mr smarty pants."

Reaching over as he ruffles Matt's hair Terry can't help but grin down towards Matt as he sees him being sent a glare before he looks over towards Melanie when he hears her giggling to see her smiling at him.

" Now come on. I could really use your guys help here."

Turning away from each other as they look down to see Matt raising a video game controller up Terry and Melanie can't help but smile down towards him before Terry slowly reaches out for the controller.

" Alright hand it over twirp."

" What!? No way. I wasn't talking about you."

As she lets out a small laugh Melanie can't help the smile that forms across her face before she reaches out to take the video game controller as she sees in the corner of her eye Terry crossing his arms as he attempts to hide the smile across his face.


	17. School Encounter

" Alright twirp here you are. Now remember…."

" I know, I know. Meet you here once the bell rings. I know."

Reaching over as he takes the motorcycle helmet from Matt's hands Terry can't help but ruffle Matt's hair with his free hand earning him a glare from Matt before he comes to a complete stop to glance at Melanie when he hears her letting out a giggle.

" Good. now off you go."

" But do i really have to? I mean can't i just ditch this once?"

" No."

" And why not?"

" Because i'm not going to face mom's wraith. If she knew that i allowed you to ditch class then i'm pretty sure that she would kill me. Even Melanie wouldn't be able to protect me from her."

" But what if i was just to go to work with one of you guys? I'll even work for free. I bet she wouldn't be mad if that happened."

" Hmm you know Mr Decker wouldn't mind the extra help. Especially if it was free labor…."

" So can i go to work with you Melanie?"

" Oh god no. You're mother would kill me."

As she sees Matt send her a small glare Melanie can't help but let a small laugh to only have Terry join in on their laughter before seconds later she stops laughing when she hears Matt letting out a huff as he crosses his arms across his chest.

" You're evil. You know that right?"

" Aww thank you. But you're just saying that because i totally kicked your ass last night playing the very same video game that you've played for weeks."

" That is true. She totally what did you call it again? Oh yeah i remember now. You got owned."

Taking her eyes away from Matt as she looks over towards Terry to see him looking towards her with a smile across his face as he puts on the motorcycle helmet in his hands a smile forms across Melanie's face before she looks back over towards Matt when she hears him letting out a sigh.

" alright fine you did beat me."

" Owned Matthew. The keyword is owned."

" Whatever. All that means is i'm going to show you no mercy when i get my rematch."

" Alright Matthew. Terry and I will come over for dinner tonight. You can have your rematch then but school first."

As she watches Matt giving her a nod Melanie's smile widens before she returns the nod as she watches Matt slowly making his way towards the school.

" Okay i'll see you guys later."

With a quick waive as she watches Matt getting smaller and smaller into the distance as he gets closer to the school slowly Melanie leans closer towards Terry before she looks over towards him to see his eyes glancing all around their surroundings.

" Any signs of him?"

" No. Not from what i can tell. But i think that you are right. We need to be more careful."

" And we will be. Everyday one of us will come here to pick up Matt from school. And when the day comes that ugly decides to show his face again then we will be ready. But in the meantime we just need to go on with our lives as though he had never reentered into them to begin with."

As he sees Matt disappearing into the school slowly Terry turns to look over his shoulder at Melanie to give her a nod before moments later he slowly sends the motorcycle away from the school and down the road in the direction of Deckard's Kitchen unaware that a cybernetic eye is slowly watching them travel down the street and out of sight from the safety of a nearby rooftop.

* * *

Bringing the motorcycle to a stop as he reaches down and turns the key to turn off the motorcycle's engine with his head remaining forward Terry can't help but glance around his surroundings with extreme caution looking for anything that was out of place. After a few seconds of becoming intent that nothing didn't seem out of place slowly Terry pockets the motorcycle key before he is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears Melanie placing her motorcycle helmet down on the motorcycle.

Following in her example Terry gets off the motorcycle as he slowly removes the motorcycle helmet to only place it down next to Melanie's own before within moments he slowly leads Melanie away from the parking lot and towards the front doors of Deckard's Kitchen. With his eyes constantly glancing around as he feels Melanie giving his hand a gentle squeeze Terry can't help the smile that forms across his face before he glances over towards Melanie to see her smiling at him.

" Hey relax. Everything is going to be fine. Don't let him get to you. That's what he wants. He wants you to be like this. Don't give him what he wants."

As he watches Melanie coming to a complete stop in front of the entrance doors to turn to look in his direction taking a deep breathe Terry nods his head at Melanie before just mere moments later he watches as a bright smile forms across her face.

" How do you do that?"

" Do what?"

" When did you become the voice of reason for me?"

" Oh that. I've always been the voice of reason for you ever since we met. Hey it's a dirty job but someone has to be there to watch over you and your cute butt."

As she listenes to Terry letting out a small laugh Melanie can't help her smile from widening at him before in a sudden move she silences him with a gentle kiss to only pull back a few seconds later.

" I will see you after work."

Leaning forward with a quick peck on the lips as he slowly watches Melanie entering into the restaurant with a smile forming across his face Terry slowly makes his way back towards the parking lot.

* * *

A couple hours later….

Fresh off getting into some fresh clothes from the apartment complex as he sees the school coming into view slowly Terry eases up on the gas bringing the motorcycle to a stop just in back of a line of school buses before as he slowly reaches into his pocket for his cellphone Terry can't help but take another glance around him looking for anything that didn't belong.

For the next few moments as he glances around everywhere he would suspect an ambush to come from slowly a ghost smile forms across the face of Terry as a familiar voice enters into his mind. The voice of his girlfriend's words from the previous day. Advice that he should think like a hunter.

With her words ringing through his mind slowly Terry takes another look around his surroundings looking at every area that he would use for an ambush. Every area that would give him the advantage from a hunter's point of view. For the next few minutes as he looks at every building closely from the alleyways below to the rooftops that would overlook the school unaware to his knowledge time seems to pass on by before the sound of a school bell snaps him out of his thoughts.

Turning his attention towards the front of the school as he watches a small swarm of school children exiting out of the school to get on their respective school buses Terry keeps an eye out for Matt through the crowds before moments later he looks away from the school and down towards his cellphone when he feels it vibrating in his hand. As he flips open the cellphone to find a text message from Melanie waiting inside a small smile forms across Terry's face as he glances back up into the crowd to see Matt slowly making his way towards him from a good distance away as he plays a handheld video game in his hands.

Shaking his head as he takes his eyes away from Matt to look back down towards his cellphone just as he presses his thumb down to respond to Melanie's text the sound of a few children screaming causes Terry to snap his head back up towards the school when suddenly his eyes widen when he sees Stalker standing at the entrance of the school with Matt in one of his arms as countless number of children run by them.

With his free hand clutching into a tight fist as he gets off the motorcycle slowly Terry pockets his cellphone before without taking his eyes away from Stalker slowly Terry takes a few steps forward towards Stalker.

" Hey let me go you weirdo!"

" Be quiet!"

" I suggest you do as he says and let the twirp go now!"

" Yeah! Wait? No….yeah kick his ass Terry!"

As he comes to a complete stop suddenly Terry's eyes widen when he sees Stalker rearing back his free hand before in a sudden move he watches him strike Matt in the neck with a syringe that after a few seconds causes Matt to go limp in Stalker's arm. With his hands clutching into even tighter fists as he watches Stalker throw Matt's unconscious body over his shoulder an intense glare forms across Terry's face that only intensifies seconds later when he sees a grin forming across Stalker's face.

" Tonight we finish what we started."

Suddenly as he sees Stalker leaping back into the air in an instant Terry charges forward at hit to only hit nothing but air before in a sudden move Terry snaps his head up to see Stalker leaping off of the school onto a nearby rooftop. Without taking his eyes away from Stalker as he sees him getting further and further away down the street racing over Terry leaps onto his motorcycle before within moments he sends the motorcycle flying down the road in the direction of Stalker.

As he sees Stalker picking up his pace rearing back Terry slams his foot down hard on the gas pedal sending the motorcycle down the street at high speed before suddenly as he sees Stalker coming to a stop on a rooftop Terry brings the motorcycle to a halt inside of an alleyway. Without wasting anytime as he sees a fire escape just above the motorcycle leaping up Terry grabs a firm hold of the ladder to only quickly ascend up the ladder at high speed before within moments as he nears the top of the ladder Terry leaps up to land on the rooftop to only see Stalker nowhere in sight.

Suddenly as he hears a low whistle echoing through the air leaping to the side Terry nearly avoids being hit by an upcoming metal spear before in an instant Terry snaps his head to the side just in time to see Stalker releasing a grenade from his hand. Without having any time to react as he watches the grenade explode directly in front of him reaching up Terry covers his eyes as he feels his eyes starting to sting before after a few moments Terry uncovers his face to look towards where Stalker had been just standing through blurry eyes to see Stalker nowhere in sight.


	18. Unleashing The Beast Within

How could i be so stupid? These are the words that keep echoing through the mind of Terry Mcginnis as he rides through the city of Gotham at high speed heading towards his apartment. Words that slowly ignites a fire that he long thought was extinguished long ago.

A fire made of pure rage. A fire he had only felt once before. The worst night of his life. A night his life had been changed forever. But this rage was different. This rage felt even stronger than it was before. Rage that slowly continues to build up inside from his recent memories.

Rage from what had just transpired back at the school. Rage from seeing his little brother taken once again. Rage from seeing Matt being knocked out right in front of his eyes while he stood by doing absolutely nothing. Rage that unaware to his knowledge makes him step even harder on the gas pedal increasing the motorcycle's speed to air piercing speed. Speed that in no time causes him to go flying through the city to only end up back at the apartment complex in record time.

Without hesitating for a single moment slamming down on the breaks rearing back Terry leaps off the motorcycle to only moments later make his way through the apartment complex with haste. Haste with the thought of every second he wastes means it's another second Stalker would have with Matt. another second for the hunter to create another trap intended to kill him.

Another second he would have to torture Matt. If he so chose to this time around. A thought that terrifies Terry to the bones. Especially since he had seen the look across Stalker's face. A look that was different from their last encounter. A look of pure anger that wanted nothing but revenge. A look that showed the lengths he would go to get his desire. The desire to face The Batman one more time. The desire to break him.

Just like he was slowly doing right now. Not physically but mentally. Having him think of what he was doing to his younger brother. Thoughts that he knew in the back of his mind he knew that he shouldn't be thinking. Shouldn't be thinking of because it would be playing into Stalker's hands. A method he knew to well from stories he had been told by Mr Wayne.

But as much as he knew he should be calm at this moment he couldn't. He couldn't be calm. He couldn't rest until Matt was safe again. Safe again just like before during their first encounter. And because of this he had to throw his training away to the side. He had to throw the rule book away. Instead he would be driven by something else. Not driven by justice. Instead he would let his feelings take the driver's seat.

As he races through the hallway leading to his apartment without breaking his stride rearing back Terry takes out his apartment key before just moments later he flings his apartment door open and races through the apartment towards his bedroom. Within moments as he races into his bedroom to only feel his cellphone buzzing from his jacket pocket rearing back Terry flings his jacket off to only have it land down on his bed before slowly as he looks away from his jacket's pocket that continues to buzz Terry turns his attention towards the closet. A closet that over the last few weeks has slowly been filled with numerous amounts of clothing.

But one thing still remained deep inside. A suit he never thought he would ever have to wear again. A suit that he thought in due time could have been used to make the world a better place. To help further the technology of the United States military. A thought that he had quickly thrown to the side when it had come up in discussion with Melanie. A discussion that ended with an agreement that the world wasn't ready for it's technology. Not yet anyways.

But not today. Today it wouldn't be used to further along the world. It wouldn't be used to roam the streets of Gotham causing fear to creep into the heart of every nearby criminal. No today it would be used for revenge. It would be used to cause pain to another. Pain that would only intensify if he had done anything to his family.

Rearing back as he opens the closet's doors to only roam through a couple of hangers suddenly Terry comes to a stop when he sees it. The legendary Batman suit. The suit that he has called his own for so long. A suit that slowly makes him make a promise inside of his mind. A promise of this would be the last time. This would be the last time he would ever wear this suit.

A promise not directed at him. But instead towards another. A promise towards Melanie. A promise he knew that he would never break to her. Just like his promise to give up being Gotham City's protector. He just hoped she would understand this. Understand that this wasn't about Gotham City. this wasn't about being The Batman. No this was about protecting his family. This was about protecting her.

With his hand slowly moving forward as he takes a deep breathe Terry rips the suit off the hanger to deposit it down on the bed behind him before within minutes as he puts on his mask to finish the touches slowly Terry makes his way over towards his bedroom window. As he hears the familiar sound of some static going through the ears on his mask signaling Wayne is attempting to contact him ignoring the statice with a flick of his wrists Terry opens up his bedroom window to only moments later look down to see if anyone was nearby. Seeing that the coast is clear as he jumps through his window to only take off through the air at high speed slowly Terry listens into the static die down until the sound of a familiar cough causes his hands to slowly clutch into tight fists.

' And what do you think you're doing Mcginnis? I thought you gave this life up?'

" I have. This is just a one time deal so don't get used to seeing me back."

' And what exactly are you going to tell the citizens of Gotham hmm? That The Batman is only going to come back whenever you feel like it?'

" Wayne! It's Matt! Stalker has him!"

As he hears the sound of his earpiece going silent Terry takes a deep breathe before he glances around his surroundings as he flies through the air looking for anything that might lead him to Matt.

' Come to the cave. We can come up with a plan to find him.'

Just as he is about to respond suddenly Terry's eyes go wide when he notices a familiar piece of clothing off in the distance. With his eyes remaining forward slowly Terry makes his way closer and closer towards the clothing before his eyes widen even more when he recognizes what it is. A small boy's jacket. His little brother's jacket. A jacket that was hung up as though it was a flag.

But something about this scene makes Terry's blood boil. An object that is sticking through the jacket. A metal spear. A spear that was identical to the one he was attacked with my Stalker recently. Only this one had a marking on it. A burned marking. A marking that Terry instantly recognizes from his last encounter. A burned marking that had been inflicted when the spear was driven down towards the trap that had been lodged to his leg.

A scene that only causes his fists to clutch even tighter before in a sudden move Terry rips the spear from the ground to only throw it to the side as he holds his little brother's coat in his hands.

' Mcginnis? Report!'

With his hands clutching into tight fists slowly Terry takes his right hand off Matt's jacket to reach up towards the earpiece in his suit.

' Mcginnis!?'

With a flick of his wrist as he turns off his earpiece causing Wayne's voice to vanish slowly Terry takes a deep breathe before he looks back down towards the jacket in his hand.

" You wanted me? You got me. If you can hear me right now. Run. Run away while you still can. Run while i still give you the ability to do so because when i find you….if you've have hurt him in any way…."

Taking a deep breathe as he drops Matt's jacket to the ground rearing back Terry leaps into the air before moments later he disappears into the distance flying at the suit's top speed.


	19. One Last Time

With her concern deepening by the second as she listens into the sound of her call going straight to voicemail for the third time in a row with a flick of her wrist Melanie snaps her phone shut with a thud before she looks up to see Mr Decker looking towards her with concern as he stands behind the bar cleaning off the table.

" Still couldn't get a hold of him?"

" No but i'm sure everything is fine. Terry is picking up Matt from school today. I'm sure that he is just driving at the moment and didn't hear his phone going off. He should be here any minute."

" Oh alright then. But just in case if he doesn't show up here my offer to drive you home is still on the table."

As a small smile forms across her face Melanie gives Mr Decker a nod that she immediately receives back in return before as she sees him turning around to attend to a customer the smile across Melanie's face vanishes as a thought enters into her mind. A thought she had been hoping to block out. The thought of why Terry might not be answering his phone. The thought of the man that they had encountered just days ago. A man that she knew would be looking to even the score with her boyfriend.

The man known as Stalker. A man that had fit the description that Terry had provided to her. A man that was indeed a true hunter. Especially from the research she had managed to do on him. Research that had made so many things clear to her. Things like why he choose to hunt with the weapons he now carries instead of a rifle like a normal hunter would. Why he was able to go toe to toe with Terry when he was in The Batman suit.

Information that for the first time in her life brought her true fear. But not for herself. Only for him. Only for Terry. Especially when she had been told that this time around Stalker was different. This time he had enhanced himself even more. Enhancements that they truly didn't know the capabilities yet. Enhancements that she knew were made to hunt. Enhancements that were developed for one sole purpose. The purpose to kill.

Shaking her head as she blocks out these thoughts slowly Melanie turns her attention towards the television set hanging above the bar to see a breaking news story coming across the screen. As she tries to listen in to what the news reporter is saying to no prevail getting up from her bar stool Melanie reaches up to raise the volume of the television set up to hear over the crowd before as she hears the news reporter's voice perfectly Melanie returns back to her seat.

Suddenly as she looks back up to the screen Melanie's eyes widen when she sees a video being played across the news feed. A video that someone had taken from their cellphone. A video showing her worst nightmare coming to life. A scene taking place at Matt's school. The scene of Stalker with Matt in his arms as Terry stares him down before Stalker had disappeared from the scene with Terry in high pursuit.

Without wasting anytime bursting off the barstool with haste Melanie makes her way through the restaurant nearly avoiding customer after customer that are slowly making their way through the establishment before within moments as she reaches the outside world without breaking her stride Melanie races down the street in the direction of her's and Terry's apartment. As thought after thought of Terry fighting Stalker come flooding into her mind suddenly Melanie picks up her pace as she runs down the sidewalk she is on before within minutes as she runs across the street through oncoming traffic jumping up Melanie flings herself off an oncoming car to only land down on the opposite side of the street.

As she hears the sound of a car horn going off without breaking her stride Melanie races down the street ignoring every nearby car horn that is being directed at her before the sound of her cell phone going off from her jacket pocket causes her to reach back into her pocket for the device. Within moments as she retracts her hand to find a familiar number across the caller id without breaking her stride Melanie flips open the cell phone and puts it up to her ear as she rounds a nearby street corner.

" Hello Mrs Mcginnis."

" Oh hello Melanie. I tried to get a hold of Terry but i'm afraid that my call kept going to his voicemail. I'm sorry if i'm disturbing you at work."

" No it's fine Mrs Mcginnis. I actually just got done with my shift."

" Oh alright then. I was wondering if you and Terry could do me a small favor? I'm not going to be home until late tonight and was wondering if you could watch over Matthew tonight? It was a last second assignment by my boss."

" Sure absolutely. Terry and I will be more than happy to look after Matthew for you. It's not any trouble at all."

" Really? Well thank you. I promise i'll make it up to you and Terry. I've got to go now. Again thank you. This means a lot to me.."

" It's not a problem at all. And you don't owe Terry or I anything. I've got to run. I think i see them waiting for me outside. We will see you later."

" Bye."

With a flick of her wrist as she closes her cellphone with a thud to only pocket her phone just seconds later slowly Melanie picks up her pace as she sees the apartment complex coming into view before just as she sees the parking lot coming into view a concerned look comes across Melanie's face when she sees Terry's motorcycle parked in front of the parking lot. Bursting through the complex's doors with haste Melanie makes her way up each of the stair cases to only within minutes fling open her apartment door that she found to be surprisingly unlocked.

" Terry!? Terry!?"

Without breaking her stride as she takes a quick glance around every room she passes on by to find Terry nowhere in sight suddenly Melanie comes to stop at the open doorway leading into their bedroom when she sees Terry's jacket laying across their bed. With her eyes widening her alert systems going off slowly Melanie makes her way into the bedroom before as she glances around the room to find everything in order she comes to a complete stop when she notices that the closet doors are wide open.

Slowly moving forward as she stops next to the closet and starts to go through hanger after hanger of clothing that is hanging up on the rack suddenly Melanie comes to a stop when she notices one particular suit that is missing from it usual spot inside of the closet. As she goes back through each hanger to find one article of clothing that had been hidden inside is truly missing from it's hiding spot letting out a sigh Melanie slowly turns her attention away from the clothes hangers to look down towards a small black bag wedged deep inside of the closet.

Taking a deep breathe as she reaches down and grabs a hold of the bag to only deposit it down on the bed just seconds later slowly Melanie unzips the bag before within moments she pulls out an outfit that she never thought she would ever have to wear again. An outfit that represented her old life. A life full of crime. A life she wished she could forget.

But this time she wouldn't be wearing it for herself. She wouldn't be wearing it to commit another crime. No this time she would be wearing it to protect another. This time she would be doing good. This time she would be using her unique skill sets to help another instead of herself.

For the next few seconds Melanie stares down at her old uniform in complete silence before she breaks the silence as she takes a deep breathe.

" One more time."

Within just a couple of minutes as she puts on her mask slowly Melanie makes her way through the apartment complex to only just moments later come to a halt at the storage container built into the back. As she pulls out the key to the lock with a flick of her wrists as she unlocks the lock and slowly makes her way inside of the container towards an object that is being covered up by a blue tarp reaching over Melanie throws the tarp back to reveal her old Royal Flush Gang's board.


	20. Where are you?

" Where are you? Why don't you show yourself and fight me!"

As he flies through the air in the direction of the last place he had encountered Stalker on that fateful day just a few months prior these are the words running through the mind of Terry Mcginnis. A statement that he was unsure of why. Why did Stalker take Matt? Why did he take his little brother instead of going after him instead? What was the whole point of doing this?

Questions that in the back of his mind he knew the answers to. He just didn't want to believe it. Believe to why this was happening. And the answer was simple. Stalker wanted to face him like this. He wanted him to not have a cool head. He wanted him to be reckless. He wanted to face a more dangerous opponent. An opponent that would do whatever it took to take him down.

An situation that he knew deep inside that Stalker craves. A moment to face him at his best. To face him knowing that he would be given everything that he had. Especially because of the situation he had put him in. The situation of having to protect another. The situation of having to put on the cowl once again.

Have to be The Batman once again for one more time. Something he didn't even know if Stalker knew. Especially if Melanie was right. Right about the hunter stalking them for weeks. Stalking them trying to find anything he could to use against him.

But then that would bring up another question. The question of why take Matt? Why take his little brother again. Was it because he thought that was the best course of action? Did he not think that he would be able to get his hands on Melanie? A question that he slowly puts into the back of his mind with countless others as he realizes exactly where he is now hovering over.

One of the many hotels inside of Gotham City. but unlike the others inside of the city this one was different for Terry. Not just because of it's appearance. Not just because it housed an unique walkway in it's lower levels that would lead to a hot spring. No it was different because of the memories it brought back. The memory of his first encounter with Stalker.

The memory of tracking Stalker to this location. A location that looked so perfect for the hunter. A location filled with so many ambush spots. A location that overlooked the city. Any hunter's paradise. And he soon found out that to be the case. The case when he had set off a few of the hunter's traps. Traps that if it wasn't for his suit would have truly lead to his demise.

But not on that given day. The suit along with his countless hours of training proved to be too much for the traps. So much so that the hunter would soon reveal himself to him. A man that he knew he could take. Especially after encountering him inside of the Casemore Tribal Arts Gallery building. A fight that was on sided before he had been blinded briefly allowing the hunter to escape.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he glances all around his surroundings to see nobody in sight slowly as he descends down towards the platform below Terry can't help but turn his head to look over his shoulder when he hears the familiar sound of a train going by. A train that flies by on the same set of tracks that he had last seen Stalker before he reappeared back in his life just a few days ago.

A track for so long thought was the hunter's final resting place. But it was not meant to be. Instead his worst nightmare had come to life. Stalker was alive. Alive and well sporting some new enhancements all across his body. Enhancements that he was unsure were capable of. Not yet anyways. But he would find out soon. He would find out that these enhancements were installed to help the hunter achieve his greatest goal. The goal of becoming the man that would end The Batman. But not if he had a say about it.

Within moments as he feels his feet hitting the ground with his head constantly turning to look around his surroundings slowly Terry makes his way through the platform and towards the familiar sight of where he had sent Stalker flying into the train tracks from their last encounter before suddenly he comes to a complete stop when he notices a small object hanging from one of the trees. An object that he had given to Matt the day he had gone through his father's things. An object that even he didn't know his father owned.

A small golden locket. A locket with the very same picture he has inside of his wallet. A picture of all of them together. The Mcginnis family posing for a family picture. A picture that took a few times before his mother had deemed the picture perfect. A picture that showed the better times in his life.

With his eyes as wide as saucers with shaky legs slowly Terry makes his way over towards the locket before as he reaches the locket reaching up Terry gently takes the locket into his hand as a memory comes flooding back into his mind.

The memory of finding the locket. The memory of Matt sneaking into his bedroom as he stared down at the locket. The memory of putting the locket around Matt's neck with a simple explanation. An explanation that as long as he had this locket his father would be with him.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he stares down at the locket suddenly Terry's hand forms into a fist around the locket before slowly as he takes a deep breathe reaching down Terry gently places the locket down into his utility belt. Snapping his utility belt shut with a thud as he turns to burst back into the air and away from the hotel tapping into his suit's systems slowly Terry dials in a familiar number into his headset.

* * *

" Where are you?"

As the glides through the air on her board with her head constantly glancing around her surroundings to see if she can find any trace of Terry anywhere unaware to Melanie's knowledge slowly a call is being delivered to her cellphone inside of her pocket. Turning her attention down below as she scouts the area to find no traces of a fight taking place anywhere near her letting out a sigh slowly Melanie lowers her board's speed before in a matter of moments she slowly lowers the board down towards a local building.

With her eyes constantly moving as she brings the board to a complete stop directly above the Casemore Tribal Arts Gallery building suddenly Melanie's eyes widen when she feels her cell phone going off from the inside of her suit's pocket. In a sudden move as she retrieves her cellphone to see an unknown number across the cellphone's caller id slowly Melanie flips open the phone before she puts it up to her ear.

" Mel? It's me."

" Terry! Terry where are you?"

" He's….he's got him Mel."

" I know Terry. I know. I saw it being televised on the news. Where are you? We can come up with a plan together to find that bastard but i need to know where you are."

" It's all my fault. I should have been smarter. I should have…."

" Terry listen to me. It wasn't your fault. There was no way that we could have known he was going to go after Matt. Where are you? Tell me where you are so i can help you."

" He's….he's taunting me."

" Terry?"

" He wants me to suffer. He's punishing Matt to punish me."

" Terry? Terry what are you talking about? Has he hurt Matthew?"

" …."

" Terry? Terry has he hurt Matthew?"

" I'm….i'm gonna kill him for what he has done."

" Terry? Terry, I need for you to calm down. We'll find him. I promise but i need for you to tell me where you are."

" …."

" Terry?"

" I'm….i'm sorry Mel but i can't. I can't let him get away with this. Not after everything he has done."

" Terry!?"

Suddenly as she hears the line going dead Melanie's eyes widen before just moments later as she shuts her cellphone with a thud slowly Melanie lets out a sigh.

" Terry?"


	21. Showdown

I'm going to kill him for what he has done. A statement that had shocked her to her core. A statement had made her concern only deepen to all time highs. A statement that scares her. Scares her knowing what was about to happen if she wasn't able to get to him first. A scene that she refuses to think about. Refuses to even believe that he was capable of doing.

But deep down she knew that he was. He was more than capable of doing the task. Not because he was cold blooded like every criminal inside of the city. Not because he wasn't tough enough. No she knew the real reason why. The need to protect. The need to protect his family. The need to protect her.

A belief that she knew he truly believed what he was doing was the best course of action. An action that would rid Stalker from their lives once again. To never have to look over their shoulders waiting for the next encounter with him to take place. To never have to worry about another kidnapping taking place ever again.

But that wasn't the only thing that was scaring her. A question that she had on her mind ever since their conversation. What did he mean when he said he was punishing Matt to punish him? Was Matt truly hurt? Did Stalker do something to him? A question that had made her blood boil on the thought that the young teenager whom she had slowly bonded with upon meeting him had been injured. A teenager that she had thought of as a little brother.

As she sees her destination coming into view as she snaps out of her thoughts slowly Melanie slows down her board's speed before her eyes widen at what she sees. A mansion that very few had been to. A mansion that has seen better days. But it still didn't take away her amazement.

A mansion that had an amazing view towards the ocean. An ocean that she could only imagine a beautiful sun rise taking place every single morning. But it would also hold secrets as well. A secret tunnel underneath the cliff the mansion was resting upon. Mostly used for any boat that The Batman had used in the past.

Snapping out of her shocked state as she slowly gets off her board to make her way forward through the darkness suddenly the sound of a dog barking causes Melanie to stop dead in her tracks. For the next few seconds as she remains perfectly still to hear the sound of a dog not only barking but for the sound of what she deems to be the dog scratching at a piece of metal slowly Melanie makes her way forward before moments later as she comes to a stop at a large metal gate with a dog growling at her from the other side.

As she hears the dog's growl intensifying without taking her eyes away from the dog reaching up Melanie slowly takes off her mask revealing her face before slowly as she takes a deep breathe Melanie looks up towards a camera that is hanging near the top of the metal gate.

" Bruce! It's Melanie! I know you're in there! I need your help! It's about Terry!"

For the next couple of seconds as she waits in silence taking her eyes away from the camera slowly Melanie turns her attention back towards the dog at the gate to find him sitting at the gate just staring at her. Letting out a sigh as she takes a step forward to see the dog slowly gearing up as if he is ready to snap at her once again taking a deep breathe slowly Melanie offers her hand out to the dog. With her eyes never leaving the dog for a single second as she watches the dog slowly lean forward to sniff her hand suddenly a smile forms across Melanie's face when she feels the dog leaning into her hand.

" Good boy. Now let's see what's your name?"

As she slowly pets the dog leaning forward Melanie gently grabs a hold of his dog collar before she turns it to see a name engraved on the side.

" Ace huh? Where's Bruce? I need his help to find Terry."

Suddenly as she sees Ace snapping his head up to look at her slowly a ghost smile comes across Melanie's face.

" You know Terry don't you? He needs our help. I need to find him. He's in trouble. Can you lead me to Bruce?"

As she hears the sound of Ace letting out a bark slowly Melanie pulls her hand back to see Ace slowly making his way back towards the mansion before in a sudden move getting back on her board Melanie flies over the gate and after Ace. Within minutes as she comes up to the front door of the mansion slowly Melanie opens up the door causing Ace to sprint forward into the mansion as the sound of his footsteps echo throughout the mansion.

Without breaking her stride with a flick of her wrist as she closes the mansion door behind her causing a loud thud to echo throughout the mansion slowly Melanie follows after Ace as a memory comes flooding into her mind. The memory of what Terry had told her during his first encounter with Mr Wayne.

And so far everything that he had told her had been proven correct. Most if not all of the furniture inside of the mansion from what she could tell was covered up. The mansion looked as though it hadn't been touched for years. Countless valuables from paintings to priceless vases could be seen in a couple of the rooms covered in cobwebs.

As she hears the sound of Ace scratching a piece of glass snapping out of her thoughts slowly Melanie makes her way towards the sound before in a matter of moments she finds herself entering into a small den. A den where a few objects that she along with most of the population would consider obsolete. A old black piano off into the corner that looked as though it hadn't been played much. If not at all. Countless bookshelfs covered with different variety of books.

But most important of all the clock. The clock that Ace waits patiently at. A clock that she knew hides one of the biggest secrets in history. Hides the secret Batcave. A cave only very few had ever seen. A cave that had helped solve so many crimes in the past. A cave that she had dreamed about entering. Entering to see what was inside. To see all of the legendary gadgets. To see the legendary Batcomputer.

Walking over as she slowly examines the clock looking for the secret switch on the clock slowly Melanie comes to a stop as she starts to think back to Terry's story. The story of how the cave had been revealed to him. How he had tried to free a trapped bat that was inside of the clock. Reaching up as she touches the top of the clock and starts to move her hand around suddenly Melanie comes to a complete stop when the sound of a click echoes throughout the room.

As she feels the weight of the clock lessening slowly reaching over Melanie moves the clock to the side revealing a long stone stairway that leads into nothing but darkness before as she sees Ace going down the steps slowly Melanie follows after him. With her eyes never leaving Ace for a single second as she follows after him down the stairs suddenly after a minute a small light comes into Melanie's view.

Without breaking her stride as she sees the bottom of the stairs coming into view and Ace racing around the corner slowly Melanie makes her way down the rest of the steps before just as she is about to step off the final step suddenly she comes to a complete stop when she sees in the distance Bruce sitting in a computer chair at a large computer screen. A screen that she knew belonged to the Batcomputer.

" Get out. You're not welcomed here."

" No, I need your help."

Stepping off the steps as the sound of her feet hitting the cold ground echoes throughout the room slowly Melanie glances away from Bruce to look around the cave before the look of amazement comes across her face from everything that she sees. Everything that she had only heard about in stories her mother would tell her. The legendary cave. A cave that housed so many vehicles belonging to the legendary Batman.

Vehicles such as the legendary Batmobile that is parked off in the distance upon a platform. A vehicle that was told could out race any other vehicle in the world. A vehicle that could not be broken into. Especially if it's defenses were up. Defenses that was told through stories as being bulletproof. Stories telling it couldn't be destroyed.

On the opposite side of the cave a large metal wall could be seen with a few suits that she instantly recognized through a few glass containers. Suits of Gotham City's greatest heroes. The red and black Robin suit. The black and yellow Batgirl suit. A black and blue suit that she knew to be from Batman's greatest student Nightwing. Suits that bring back so many memories of stories she had heard about these great heroes. Heroes that had faced so many odds to only come out on top each and everytime.

" Leave. Now!"

Snapping out of her thoughts as an intense glare comes across her face snapping her head back over towards Bruce slowly Melanie makes her way over towards him.

" Listen to me. Terry is in danger."

" I know…."

" You know! You knew about Stalker and didn't even bother to warn us about him!"

" As i recall Terry had informed me to stay out of his life and i was just respecting his wishes. Besides he can handle the situation."

" No he can't. It's not like any other situation that you and him have encountered before."

" I doubt that Ms Walker. As i was saying he can handle…."

" It's Matt! Stalker has Matt!"

Suddenly as she sees the glare across Bruce's face vanish and his back being slowly turned in her direction slowly Melanie takes a deep breathe as she sees Bruce sitting down in the computer chair.

" Terry told me about the last time he faced Stalker. He told me that this guy kidnapped Matt in order to get to him. That he thought he had killed him that night in the process. But this time it's different."

" Different how?"

" It was something that Terry said. He told me that Stalker was punishing Matthew in order to punish him. I think he has done something to Matthew. I couldn't get Terry to tell me what but i could tell from his voice that this monster has hurt his little brother."

As she nears the computer chair taking a deep breathe slowly Melanie places her hand down on Bruce's shoulder as the glare across her face disappears.

" Please help me find him before it's too late. Terry doesn't intend to bring Stalker in. Help me get to him before he does something that he is going to regret for the rest of his life."

* * *

Landing on the ground with a thud as he slowly rises to his feet with his hands clutching into tight fists slowly Terry makes his way forward through nothing but fog towards a large swamp off into the distance as the sound of his boots hitting nothing but water echoes around him. A swamp with a storied history. History of nothing but death. A swamp that had been labeled Slaughter Swamp.

A swamp whose name describes its storied history. A history filled with nothing but death. Death to all those that would roam through it's muddy waters. Death including young Karin Rykel. A young woman that was looking to make her way through life being a tour guide. A tour guide for a local park that had been created nearby. A life that had been tragically lost when a lost villain that went by the name Solomon Grundy had rose up from the muddy waters to attack her and her small tour group of young children. Children that had managed to escape from the villain at the expense of Karin's life.

But this time things would be different. This time he would not allow a villain to take away another innocent life. This time justice would be delivered. This time the month long battle that had been taking place between hero and villain would end. End with only one of them walking out of this swamp. Only one of them going home. And it was going to be him.

He was going to be the one going home. Going back home to Melanie. Going back to his normal life. A life that he was slowly becoming accustomed to. To live the rest of his days out with her. But first he had to finish this. He had to finish this fight. A fight that he didn't start. A fight that he was going to finish. Especially now.

Especially after he followed the breadcrumbs he had been left. Breadcrumbs that as he found each only made his blood boil. Boil for revenge. Boil to cause pain to Stalker. Pain he knew deep inside he should inflict. Shouldn't inflict because he was the hero. Or was the hero anyways. Gotham City's hero. Gotham City's protector.

But not anymore. He didn't want that anymore. Instead he wanted to be with her. He wanted to be with Melanie. To see her first thing every morning and every night before he would go to sleep. Wanted to build his life with her. Build a family with her one day. But in order to do that he had to make sure she would be safe. He had to make sure his family would be safe. And the only way he could know for sure was if he was gone.

With his eyes constantly glancing around his surroundings as he goes further and further into the fog unaware to his knowledge a pair of eyes are watching him from a pair of nearby woods. Woods that provided the perfect cover. The cover for a hunter. A hunter that was stalking his prey.

As he walks through the swamp to only go knee deep into the water suddenly Terry comes to a complete stop as a feeling he had just a few days ago comes to him. The feeling of being watched. A feeling that he would never forget. Remaining perfectly still as he listens into the sounds of the swamp to only hear the sound of a few nearby animals suddenly Terry's eyes widen when he hears the sound of footsteps moving through the swamp.

Glancing over to his side as he sees a long trail of tall grass leading into the woods slowly Terry moves his hands towards his utility belt before suddenly as he hears the grass moving in a sudden move Terry unleashes a pair of batarangs into the grass to only watch moments later the form of Stalker leaping out of the grass with a spear in his hands.

* * *

Flying through the air with haste as she brings her board to a stop over a swamp reaching back Melanie pulls out a small device out from her pocket before she listens in to the sound of a bing coming from the device. A device she had been given by Mr Wayne himself. A device that she was told would be able to lead her to Terry. A small tracking device as he put it. A device he had created incase of emergencies. Emergencies such as this.

Glancing down towards the device in her hands as she sees the device telling her to go straight slowly Melanie looks up from the device to see that it is telling her to enter into a nearby wooded area. An area by it's appearance makes Melanie nervous. Nervous just because of what it provided. How it provided so many ambush points. Ambush points that could be used by Stalker at any second. Ambush points that could have been used already.

Without taking her eyes away from the woods as she slowly flies towards the woods to only moments later enter into the dark woods before the sound of a fight taking place from a distance causes Melanie to instantly stop and turn in the direction where she heard the sound coming from. As she listens in to the sounds of bone hitting trees echoing from a distance away Melanie's eyes widen as the thought of it could be Terry that is being tossed around echoes into her mind.

A thought that scares her to her bones before as she is about to dash through the woods in the direction she hears the commotion coming from the sound of a twig snapping causes her to stop in her tracks to look in it's direction.

Suddenly as she looks into the distance to see Matt tied up to a tree with a wolf slowly making it's way towards his unconscious body Melanie's eyes widen before in an instant Melane flies at the board's top speed in their direction.

" Hey! Get away from him!"

In an instant move as she sees the wolf turning to look in her direction turning her board to the side Melanie sends the edge of the board into the midsection of the wolf causing the wolf to go flying off away from Matt with a thud. As she sees the wolf slowly making it back up Melanie sends the wolf a glare before in a matter of moments she breathes a sigh in relief as she sees the wolf running away through the woods into the distance.

Slowly turning her attention towards Matt in a sudden move as she launches herself off the board and in Matt's direction to only land on her feet next to him reaching over Melanie gently shakes Matt's shoulders.

" Matthew? Matthew?"

As she sees Matt's eyes flickering open slowly Melanie breathes a sigh in relief as she slowly starts to reach into her pocket for a pocket knife to cut the rope around Matt.

" Melanie?"

As a ghost smile comes across her face reaching up with her free hand Melanie removes her mask revealing her face to Matt before she slowly turns her attention back down towards the rope.

" Yeah it's me Melanie. I'm gonna get you outta here."

" Where's Terry?"

" Terry's here. I'm gonna bring you straight to him."

With a flick of her wrist as she cuts through the last piece of rope holding up Matt reaching down slowly Melanie takes Matt in her arms before she slowly rises up to her feet as she cradles him in her arms.

" I've got you."

As she safely tucks her arms under Matt's legs slowly Melanie turns around before her eyes widen when she sees off in the distance the form of Stalker staring directly at her with a sinister look across his face. A look that terrifies her to her bones as she slowly back up as she sees Stalker moving forward towards her. Suddenly as she feels her back hitting against a tree Melanie's eyes widen when she sees a blood marking across Stalker's chest. A deep cut as though he had been slashed with some kind of blade. A cut that is slowly causing a blood trail to go down his chest to his feet below.

As she sees Stalker raising up his right arm in her direction a confused look comes briefly across Melanie's face before in a sudden move she jumps to the side nearly avoiding a blade that had been unleashed from Stalker's arm. For the next couple of seconds as she runs through the forest nearly avoiding each blade that is being targeted for her suddenly Melanie comes to a complete stop behind a nearby tree. As she listens closely to the sounds that are being provided to her from the forest slowly Melanie takes a peak from her hiding spot towards her board to see Stalker nowhere in sight.

Taking a deep breathe as she mentally counts to three suddenly Melanie's eyes widen when she sees a spear being thrown in her direction. In a sudden move as she drops down to the ground Melanie listens in to the sound of the spear striking the tree she had just used as a hiding spot. As she turns to look up to see Stalker slowly approaching her and Matt an intense glare comes across Melanie's face before suddenly a ghost smile comes across her face when she sees a black blir striking into Stalker at high speed sending him out of sight.

In a sudden move as she rises back to her feet bringing Matt up with her slowly Melanie walks in the direction where she had seen Stalker being sent before a small ghost smile comes across her face when she sees Terry staring at Stalker as the hunter slowly makes his way back to his feet. As she feels Matt moving his head away from her shoulder looking down Melanie's smile widens when she sees a small smile forming across Matt's face.

" I knew he would come."

Turning her attention away from Matt as she looks back up to see Stalker aiming his right arm back in Terry's direction Melanie's eyes widen before in an instant as she sees Stalker releasing a blade from his forearm Melanie watches Terry rear back to throw a batarang to only listen to the sound of metal hitting metal just seconds later.

Bursting from his spot as he slams a right fist into Stalker's face causing the hunter to stumble a few feet to the side without breaking his stride Terry charges forward at Stalker to only shoulder tackle him into a nearby tree before the sound of a snap echoes through the woods. As he sees Stalker attempting to make it back to his feet charging forward Terry raises his arms up intending to slam them down across Stalker's head to only have them cover his face as he sees Stalker releasing a grenade from his hand.

Leaping back as he waives his hands up into the air in an attempt to rid the smoke away from his face suddenly Terry rolls to the side when he feels a well placed kick being delivered to his right side. As he hears the sound of twigs being snapped a short distance away snapping his head in it's direction Terry watches Stalker rip his spear away from a nearby tree before suddenly he leaps up to his feet when he sees Stalker charging forward at him with the spear. As he sees in the corner of his eye Melanie slowly hiding with Matt close by in her arms suddenly Terry takes off away from the woods and back into the swamp as he sees Stalker following close behind him before in a sudden move Terry changes course and flies at Stalker as he nears the middle of the swamp.

Right as he nears Stalker in a sudden move as he sees Stalker sending a spear strike his way reaching over Terry catches the spear in his hands to only send a spinning right forearm into the face of Stalker sending him stumbling back. As he throws the spear to the side charging forward Terry crashes into Stalker sending him flying to the ground with a thud before with lightening fast speed Terry sends fist after fist down that connects across Stalker's face.

With each punch he throws as he watches Stalker's head snap to the side slowly unaware to his knowledge a short distance away a shocked look comes across Melanie's face as she stands on her board with Matt in her arms.

" Stop!"

As she watches to see her words not having any effect on him slowly glancing down Melanie watches a scared look come across Matt's face before she takes a deep breathe.

" Stop! Please stop!"

Suddenly as he comes to a stop looking over to his side Terry's eyes widen when he looks over towards the woods to see Melanie looking at him with a shocked look across her face while Matt is slowly hiding a scared look into Melanie's shoulder. Glancing down as he sees the damage that he has done to Stalker's face Terry's eyes widen even more before slowly as he rises up to his feet Terry looks over towards Melanie.

" I…."

" I know. I know."

With a slight nod as he sees Melanie slowly lowering Matt down onto her board slowly Terry makes his way over towards them before he comes to a complete stop in front of Matt.

" Are you alright?"

" Yeah, I think so. Wait? Where's Terry? Melanie said he was here too. Where is he? He must have been kidnapped too."

Glancing to his side as he sees Melanie giving him a nod as a smile forms across her face slowly Terry takes a deep breathe before he looks back towards Matt.

" No Matt. He wasn't kidnapped."

" Then where is he?"

" He's right here."

As he sees a confused look coming across Matt's face reaching up slowly Terry removes his mask revealing his face to Matt before he watches a shocked look coming across Matt's face.

" Terry?"

" Yeah it's me twirp."

" You're….you're…."

" Yep."

" That is so cool!"

* * *

" I'm sorry Mel. about all of this."

As she slowly turns her head away from the city to look over towards Terry to see him looking down towards the city trying to avoid her eye contact slowly scooting across her board reaching over Melanie lays her hand gently on Terry's face before as she turns his head to look at her leaning forward Melanie presses her lips to his for a gentle kiss.

" Don't. There is nothing that you need to apologize for…."

" Yes there is. I almost killed him out there. If it wasn't for you then…."

" But you didn't. You did it Terry. You defeated Stalker and saved Matthew in the process."

" No. That's where you are wrong."

As he sees a confused look coming across Melanie's face slowly a small smile forms across Terry's face.

" You were wrong when you said that i saved him. It was actually you that saved Matt."

As a smile forms across her face leaning forward Melanie gives Terry a gentle kiss before moments later she watches Terry look down towards the Batman mask in his hand.

" So what do we do now?"

" I don't know. I really don't know anymore Mel. I want to be with you…."

" But?"

" But this keeps getting in the way. This suit. This symbol."

" Then don't let it."

" What do you mean?"

" Don't let this control you. Don't let this symbol be your legacy. Build a legacy with me. Build a life with me."

As she lets out a sign suddenly a smile forms across Melanie's face when she feels her hand being squeezed before she slowly rest her head on his shoulder.

" But i also know now what it means. What burden you carry in being The Batman. No matter what we do you will always be Batman."

" Mel?"

" But i also know that he plays second fiddle to the real you. The man that doesn't hide behind a mask. I won't hold it against you if you decide to…."

" No."

As she moves her head to look up to see Terry looking down towards her with a blank look across his face a confused look comes across her face.

" I won't go back out there. Not without you."

As a small smile comes across her face Melanie nods her head into Terry's shoulder before she slowly turns her head to look forward.

" The old man as you refer to him as won't like this. Me joining the team, I mean."

" Who cares."

Letting out a small laugh Melanie can't help but look up towards Terry as a bright smile forms across her face before suddenly her laughing stops when she feels him pressing his lips to her's for a gentle kiss.

Author's Notes: And this brings an end to this story. I hope everyone enjoyed this extended chapter as i didn't feel like it should have been broken down into 2 chapters. When the sequel comes out it will pick right up where this story ended.

Pootamis


End file.
